


Sledgehammer

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Series: Attack on Titan Uke Eren series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bully Connie Springer, Bully Reiner Braun, Bullying, Domestic Violence, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Loves Levi, Homophobic Language, Jean Cares About Eren, Jean Loves Eren, Jock Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi Loves Eren, M/M, Middle Names, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Multi, One-sided Erwin Smith/Petra Ral, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Petra is a Bitch, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Jean Kirstein, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Submissive Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teen Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), beta reader wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: Levi Ackerman is one of the most popular kid in school: being the star player of the Shingeki Titans,  having a rich family, and labeled the hottest guy around. Eren Jaeger is a young 16-year-old who is lonely and bullied in school... and he's gay. The two meet each other, and Levi falls hard for the green-eyed brunette angel. The tale of a high school romance begins here at Shingeki High School.Announcement: REVAMPED STORY IS NOW UP!!!!!!





	1. Sledgehammer :: Chapter ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! PhantomFighterZero here and this here is my newest Fanfiction to start with. And it's gonna be involved with the fandom of Attack on Titan! Yes, the anime series that everyone is mostly writing for, so I thought I'd give it a shot to see how much you guys like it! Now like my other Fanfics, this will be an AU fic and it's gonna focus on high school!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the characters used in the fanfiction. They belong to Kodansha, Funimation, and its main man behind it, Isayama Hajime. They only thing I own is the plot of the story.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male), swearing, bullying, abuse, senpai/kōhai relationships, OOC, high school AU and Tall!Levi

 **Main couple:** LevixEren, one-sided JeanxEren

 **Summary:** Levi Ackerman is one of the most popular kid in school: being the star player of the Shingeki Titans, having a rich family, and labeled the hottest guy around. Eren Jaeger is a young 16-year-old who is lonely and bullied in school... and he's gay. The two meet each other, and Levi falls hard for the green-eyed brunette angel. The tale of a high school romance begins here at Shingeki High School.

**Sledgehammer**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

_Chapter ONE_

“Oh my god! It's him!”

Loud female screams were heard in the hallways of Shingeki High School for a tall male strolled through with a whole clique of boys behind him and they were all donned in varsity jackets that were washed in dark red, white and gold colors that said Shingeki on the right side. The girls kept on screaming and going all fangirl as the group passed by and most of the guys blew kisses towards them and even winked at them. But they were screaming towards the front man of the clique.

Rivaille Günter Ackerman or he's called Levi stood at his finest for he is the main star of the school varsity basketball team, the Shingeki Titans. He looked at the screaming girls and found himself sighing, “Senior year, and I have to deal this again,” he muttered to himself. Being the popular kid in school to him at first started to become very fun to him, even though he doesn't express it. Being the star player of the team, and even being the next heir to his uncle's billion dollar company, Survey Corporation which had more 12 headquarters all over the world. However, as the years went by, it started to become somewhat of a curse and Levi can't even go anywhere without being recognized or chased around. He groaned mentally, believing sometimes that he wished none this he has right now never happened. But that's life for him.

“Levi, I love you!”

“You were so awesome in last week's game!”

“Please marry me, Levi-senpai!”

Those same quotes every single day was making Levi's head short circuit to the point that he wanted to pull his hair out. Maybe it's because they love him just because he plays basketball or it's because he's flipping hot for Christ's sake. His appearance really stood out than the other boys: He had black hair with a sleek undercut, while his eyes were slate-blue. His physical build was muscular and is 6'2” height average, and his attire is mostly a black camouflage t-shirt, a pair of brown biker-style jeans and a pair of black flame Converse high-top sneakers which tucked the pants inside. He even sported a golden earring on his left ear and that just made the girls go rabid crazy. He had gotten the genes from his late mother, and sometimes it can be annoying to him

“Ugh, I really need to get out of here for real,” Levi muttered under his breath.

 

**::LevixEren ~ Sledgehammer::**

 

Lunch had started and almost everyone were inside the cafeteria getting their food which was better than the school food back in junior high. Blech, that crap they call 'food' nearly made everyone avoid the cafeteria and the food here in Shingeki High was well made and it is _actual_ food. At the tables, there were many social groups like you see in a stereotypical teen movie or sitcom: The Populars, the Preps, the Nerds, the Jocks, the Weirdos, and even the Goths. Some of the people weren't in those group and rather spend their lunch on their own.

Levi was in the 'Jocks' table as they were bragging about how they defeated their hated rival team in their last game, and even talk about which girl they want to go out or sleep with. Levi wasn't interested interested in being part of the conversation, instead he was looking at his drink which was half full. He really felt the irritation building up within him.

“Levi, dude are you okay?” a male voice called out, gaining Levi's attention.

“What do you want, Gunther?”

“Hey, no need to get all snappy,” Gunther Schultz said pulling himself back. “I just thought what's gotten you so damn grumpy today.”

“Damn fangirls is what,” Levi grumbled. “Their screaming almost made my fucking ears bleed.”

“Hey, it's because they love us, man!” Gunther said with a smile. “I mean we finally beat our rival in our home game last week! You should be at least happy about it!”

Levi rolled his eyes, “We're like unbeatable in all of our games,” he wasn't very surprised that his teammate would say that. “You've been knowing that throughout your pathetic life.”

Gunther frowned, “Sheesh, you didn't have to be so sour about it.”

“Whatever, just keep your bragging to yourself. And I definitely don't want to hear who you sleep with, it's very uncouth.”

Gunther scowled slightly and turned his head away as he lets out a 'whatever', which Levi completely ignored. The star athlete raises himself from the table and makes his way out of the cafeteria, but as he was heading to the door, he winded up running into someone, making him wince in slight pain. A growl rolled from his throat and pushes the person who bumped him harshly, making him yelp.

“Hey, watch where you going, you shithead!”

“I-I'm sorry!” the person who was indeed male, by the sound of the voice pleaded. He raised his head up, and revealed to be a brunette with eyes that are washed in a deep turquoise color. Levi stopped himself when he saw the boy and his heart nearly skipped within in a millisecond. He looked young for his age, but incredibly beautiful with a splash of masculinity. Levi almost immediately took back what he had said as he faced the fallen boy, “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I-”

“Hey, look guys! Jaeger is getting all gay again!” a male voice called out and everyone started laughing at the boy abruptly in a not so amusing manner. Levi looked around to see the pointing and hearing the comments “What a loser!” and “Faggot!” while the laughter continued. He turned back to the boy who didn't seem to be infected by the poor treatment he was given by his peers. “Oi, what-”

“It's nothing really,” the boy answered. “Sorry, I gotta go.”

The boy pushes himself from Levi and quickly departed from him, exiting on the other side of the cafeteria. The tall raven just stood there acting like what the hell just happened. The laughter continued right after the boy left and Levi chose not to be around anymore.

Levi sighed heavily as his day in school started become more frustrating after the incident and like always, he is met by many girls in school who confessed their love to him, in which he rejected. And his so-called 'friends' aka the Titans basketball team wasn't being a big help either, all they talked about was about him getting laid with a girl which completely driven him to his danger zone and chose not to show up at basketball practice by making up some excuse of not feeling well to his coach. Even though he felt bad of bailing out for he loves being part of the team, he just needed to get away from all of the unneeded attention he was getting right now. And to top it all off, he started to become more concerned about the boy he had encountered for a brief moment.

Who was he? And why is everyone ridiculing him and calling him out?

He wondered how can someone beautiful and pure can be treated so poorly. What on earth could he do make most of the crowd resent him?

Those questions started wavering within Levi's mind as he walked out of the school right as the final school bell rang and everyone cheered as the school day has come to an end. The raven ignored the chatter from his fellow schoolmates for that zipped right past him as well as the girls who bid their flirting farewell to him, which he ignored. He was caught up in his own thoughts of the teal-eyed male and his thoughts were about to become a reality when he noticed the boy walking past him, and he wasted no time catching up to him.

“Oi, wait!”

The green-eyed brunette turned around to see Levi walking up to him, “I-it's you. What do you want?” he questioned.

“I just wanted to apologize of what happened earlier. I kind of had a rough day,” Levi spoke clearly to the boy.

“Rough day? I don't think so. Being a star in the basketball team and the girls worshiping you, it doesn't seem anything rough about that.”

“Oh, so you know about me, huh?”

The boy shook his head, “Not personally. All I know is your status, thanks to everyone not shutting up.”

Levi smiled, “You really are a brat, aren't you?” he mused warmly.

“Hey, I don't need you looking down on me,” the boy frowned looking very unimpressed on how Levi addressed him. “I've already been through hell long enough. Long enough that I just don't feel like caring anymore.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Levi question, his smile disappearing within a second.

“I'm sorry, but I need to get home. My father will kill me if I'm out late.” With that being said, the boy leaves the school campus, leaving the tall raven looking slightly astonished and confused after what he had said.

_What did he mean by 'been through hell long enough'?_

That sentence kept on echoing his head as he remained near the gates while the others passed him by, still trying to find the reason on why did the boy say that, at the same time, he felt his heart beating in a musical pound as a new feeling starts to creep in.

_Just who was that brat?_

 

**_To be continued..._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that is the first chapter of Sledgehammer starring Levi and Eren. Sorry that it's short, but I promise to make it longer for you guys. Also, this is the first Attack on Titan fanfiction I ever wrote for AO3 (I will post this up eventually on FanFiction.Net), and as for main pairing, I've decided to give them middle names just because and I am using "Rivaille" as Levi's birth name. Like I said, this is an AU, so go easy on me. And also, I will be updating the tags once I get to the middle of the story.
> 
> Anyways, the second chapter will introduce Eren as well as the other characters and the pairings development. And as for the bullying in this chapter, I'm not very good at it (I fucking suck at bullying scenes!)... but I will try to make it good for you guys to get pissed and wanting to protect Eren.
> 
> That's all for today, and don't forget to leave a review/comment on what you think about this chapter of my first Attack on Titan fic!
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne!
> 
> PS: The title Sledgehammer was taken from the song Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony.
> 
> -PhantomFighterZero


	2. Sledgehammer :: Chapter TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, PhantomFighterZerohere and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer, where we will focus on Eren Yeager (Jaeger) on the first part of the story. Now I've been getting a good start on reviews from you guys and I'm very amazed on how people are getting into it! I am very pleased!
> 
> Now without further ado, I will get started on the second chapter and this time I will try to make it longer than the first one.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the characters. However, I do own the storyplot of this fanfiction.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male), swearing, bullying, mention abuse, senpai/kōhai relationships, high school AU, Tall!Levi and slight character bashing.

 **Main Couples:** Levi x Eren, Minor Jean x Eren,

**Sledgehammer**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

_Chapter TWO_

_No! Please don't hurt me! Please!_

A gasp hitched out and a pair of deep turquoise eyes shot open while slight sweat poured downwards across damp and fair skin. Looking at the clock, he looked at the time and it was already 7:00 meaning that he had to get up for his another day at school. He sighed in annoyance at the same in the tone of sadness, “Just when I thought things were going to end,” he muttered under his breath, lifting himself off of his bed and walking into the bathroom, where he meets himself in the mirror.

Eren Hugo Jaeger could see himself looking slightly disheveled and very tired. The shine from his eyes were nearly gone and his hair was in disarray. He remained staring at himself for a while until he noticed a bruise on his upper right arm, showing a nasty purplish blue color and it extended to his right shoulder. He hitched a stinging breath as he slowly started to touch his shoulder and a sharp pain ripped in his body, making him retract his hand.

“I can still feel it...” he muttered to himself.

_Stop it, Dad! You're hurting me!_

“Why?” he asked himself. “Why is this happening to me?”

That question he kept asking himself until something else started to play in his mind.

_Hey, watch where you going, you shithead!_

“That guy...” he said, reminiscing on yesterday he met Levi during lunch before being humiliated in front of everyone. “... that guy... he looked to be like one of those assholes, but...”

_Oi, are you alright?_

_You really are a brat, aren't you?_

“...he may not be one of them.”

Eren looked at himself in the mirror once more as the memories started scrambling within his mind right before splashing water all over his face, trying to wake himself up. Once he was finished grooming himself, he puts on his clothes and he didn't have a lot, but at least he was able to cover his bruise. He looked at the time on his flip-phone and it said 7:15 a.m, leaving him sighing loudly.

“I better get going. Armin might be here any second.”

Grabbing his backpack, Eren walks out of his bedroom where he passes the other bedroom where he sees nothing, but liquor bottles all over the place. The strong smell of the alcohol wavering inside which made his stomach flip slightly. He felt his chest hurting as those bottles started to give him haunted flashbacks of what had happened when he had returned yesterday. But he shouldn't let them get to him, even if they do show very bad signs. Once he exited the house, speak of the devil. A young man with blonde hair in a style of a bob cut along with shining blue eyes waiting in front of his home. His best friend, Armin Arlert spotted the brunette walking out, “Eren, it's about time,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, hey Armin,” Eren said, trying to smile but couldn't. “You don't really have to walk to school with me. It's not that far from here.”

“It's alright, but I am curious on what's going on with you. Have you been taking care of yourself?” Armin asked and Eren felt his surge lunge out of his heart. He placed his hand onto his shoulder and swallowed hard.

“I-I have.”

“Really? Then... why are you holding your shoulder like that?”

“It's nothing. I... I got hit by a car yesterday. Other than that, I'm fine.”

Sudden shock and confusion slammed onto the blonde's face after what Eren had said to him, “Y-you got hit by a car? But didn't you say you were taking care of yourself?”

“Yeah, but it was only once,” Eren answered back. “It's just a small injury, nothing more.”

Armin just stared at Eren for a moment, trying to pick up what he had told him. He didn't know why he would say that he would get hit by a car when that can bring more than a 'small' injury to anyone, while he said that he was taking care of himself. Armin started to expect that Eren was hiding something from him, didn't know what... but it started to worry him. “Eren-” he started, but the beginning of his sentence was cut off when Eren spoke up.

“Come on, we don't wanna be late.”

 

:: **Levi x Eren ~ Sledgehammer** ::

 

The school bells started to ring as all of the students enter the school gates of Shingeki High. Like yesterday, the cliques were seen together laughing and talking about whatever they had on their minds. Eren and Armin managed walk through the gates where some students spotted him and gave him disgusted glares, in which Eren ignored. One student called out to him, “Hey, Jaeger! Looking for some dick to suck? I'm open for ya!” which caused some people started to laugh hysterically and very harshly with the pointed fingers to add along with their childish taunts. Armin watched how these idiots were looking upon Eren and quickly turned to the brunette.

“Eren, aren't you going to do anything?”

“Why should I?” Eren asked nonchalantly. “It's not my problem they're making themselves look stupid in public.”

Armin didn't say anything as he and Eren went inside of the school and into the school lockers which Eren's locker was vandalized with homophobic words like 'fag', and 'queer', and even 'kill yourself'. The brunette sighed and opened his locker where it was filled with nothing but dildos which poured out and fell onto the floor. His irritation started to rise, but stopped himself as he reminded himself that his peers were just being jerks to him. But Armin just stood there looking very baffled and disbelieved on how much poor treatment he's witnessing.

“Eren! Are you _really_ serious on letting those guys pick on you?”

“Come on, Armin. You know they've been picking on me since I came out of the closet,” Eren responded.

“And you haven't done anything? Not even tell the teachers?”

Eren shook his head, “If I told them, they should brush it off like it's no big deal,” he conjured. “Besides, it's not even worth it. They're just being assholes anyways.”

“Eren... you're not okay at all, aren't you?”

“You're right... I'm not, and I'm sorry that I lied to you. Let's just forget about this and get to class,” Eren answered and grabbed his books although being careful to not hurt himself because of his right arm. But then suddenly footsteps started approaching a two and a mocking male voice rang through the hallways.

“Well, looks like you found your surprise, Eren!”

Eren and Armin turn around to see a young man with a buzzcut with a snarky smile on his face and next to him was a taller male with lighter blonde hair and dark brown eyes who had the same smirk as the shorter one. They were Connie Springfield and Reiner Braun. “So... it was you guys who stuffed those dildos in my locker,” Eren said.

“Hey it's not our fault that a fag like you would exist,” Reiner taunted, leaving Armin to scowl but remained silent. “Why are you even here, anyways?”

“That's a stupid question. I'm here to learn,” Eren said dryly. “What else?”

“Maybe looking for some other fag to fuck?” Connie cackled like a hyena and Eren rolled his eyes.

“At least I'm not knocking up so many girls who's gonna force me to pay child support before I graduate.”

The cackling stopped and the two boys just stared at Eren after he had that remark and a look of offense became evident, followed by anger. How dare he say that in their faces and not take those words back they thought. Connie and Reiner wasn't going to take that insult from Eren, and the first one to go up against Eren was Reiner, who grabbed the brunette by the right shoulder, causing him to ground out in pain.

“Aah! What are you doing!? Don't touch me there!”

“Shut the fuck up, faggot! You sure have a lot of nerve saying that in our faces,” Reiner hissed. “Just who the fuck do you think you are!?”

Eren's eyes revealed a sharp glare at Reiner, “I'm not some ignorant fuck who likes looking down on people just because they're not interested in the opposite sex. It's a shame that your mother would raise a spoiled little kid like you,” he snarked out.

“You little shit....” Reiner growled, gripping onto the shoulder, making the pain worsen within Eren. He lets out a scream show much how much it hurts. “... you think I'm gonna let you get away with this? Fags like you make me sick!”

“Oooh! You're gonna get it now, _Gayger_!” Connie barked out with an evil smile on his face.

“Please, stop!” Armin cried out as he tried to get Reiner off of Eren, but had no effect.

Eren was pinned against the lockers as Reiner readies himself to attack the brunette, “Any last words before take you from this Earth, queer?” he stung out and before Eren could say anything to the taller male, a hand slammed onto his shoulder and formed a very firm grip.

"Yeah, how about you and your little friend here _go fuck off_?” another male voice called out. Reiner and Connie turn around to see another male was about 6'0”. He had two-toned hair that was in different shades of brown and his eyes were in a lighter brown shade. His eyes were furrowing downwards as his slightly horse-ish face showed a look of complete disgust.

“J-Jean!” Armin cried out.

Jean Kirschtein faced Reiner as Eren looked on what was happening despite the pain he was feeling on his shoulder, thanks to the taller brute's grip. “Leave Jaeger alone now before I rearrange that pig-looking face of yours, Braun!” he hissed, looking like a pissed off horse ready to buck someone in the head.

Reiner released his grip on Eren and looked at Jean with a smirk, “Oh, you you're Jaeger's friend, huh? Such a shame that he would turn you into a fag. You'd be better with us with some way better chicks than him.” Connie laughed to the comment.

“Good one, Reiner!”

Jean growled, “Say one more thing, Braun. One more thing and this _fag_ here won't be holding back,” he shot back at the two bullies, showing that he's not some wimp that can be easily pushed around. “I'm not scared of you two idiots.”

“Whatever, let's get outta here, Connie. I'm starting to get disgusted.”

The two walked off and Armin quickly, “Eren! My god, something _is_ wrong with you!” he cried out in complete worry. Eren didn't say anything until Jean walked up to him, “Are you okay, Eren?” the horse face asked in concern.

“I'm fine. You didn't have to do that, Jean,” Eren said.

“I did, didn't I?”

“But we broken up,” Eren shot out.

“Just because we broke up doesn't mean that I don't care about you,” Jean said and then sighed. “Eren, you know that I don't like seeing you being bullied by those morons.”

“I can deal with them myself.”

“Not when you have a bruised shoulder,” Armin rang up and Jean's expression changed within a second.

“W-what?”

The high-school senior walked up to Eren to see what was Armin talking about. “Eren, you have a bruised shoulder?” he questioned as he tried to see, but when he touched the brunette, he felt him coiling backwards as the pain inflicted him. “Ow! Dammit, you fucking horse face! Don't touch me there!” the 16-year-old cried out and the two-toned senior retracted his hand. He saw some of the bruise being covered by Eren's undershirt and a pained look came across his face.

“Eren, what happened?”

  
“I got hit by a car,” Eren answered. “It's not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? Look at your shoulder!” Jean exclaimed. “We need to get you to the school nurse.”

“I don't need the school nurse, Jean. I just got hit by a car,” Eren went again, leaving Jean to shake his head. “I'm taking you to the nurse. We need to have Ms. Rico take a look at that nasty bruise.”

“I said I'm fine, you horse face!” Eren shouted.

“You can say what you want, Eren. But I'm not gonna sit here and have you destroy yourself,” Jean said while his face started to soften stating that he felt very bad for the brunette, but doesn't know what was going on in the younger man's home. He turned to Armin, “Hey, Armin. You mind telling the teacher that I'm taking Eren to the nurse?” he questioned.

Armin nodded reluctantly, “O-okay. But I don't want you to get in trouble,” he said. “And Eren...”

“Don't worry. I'll make sure to stay close to him,” Jean said and looked at Eren who rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Take me to the nurses office, that way you'll get to leave me alone after this,” Eren conjured, finally giving in. “But I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me.”

“I'm doing this because I'm worried,” Jean returned. “And I doubt that a car would give you that bruise.”

“You're an asshole,” Eren muttered under his breath right before leaving his locker.

“An asshole who still cares,” the horse face finished with a smile warm enough to break the ice around Eren's heart.

 

:: **Levi x Eren ~ Sledgehammer** ::

 

“Levi? Leeeviii? Levi. HEY, RIVAILLE GÜNTER ACKERMAN!”

Levi jerks his head up from his desk after hearing his full name being called out in a loud yell and he sees a female with dark brown hair/eyes with large glasses shooting a glare that pierced through his head. A scowl came across the star athlete's face, “Hange, you fucking shitty glasses! I told you not to bother me when I'm sleeping,” he grounded out in an irritated tone, showing that he just taken a nap a couple of minutes ago and he gets very cranky whenever he gets woken up in the middle of his slumber. We don't know why Levi sleeps during class, but it shows that it's one of his habits. Hange Zöe looked at Levi and shook her head to his grumpy state.

“Honestly, Levi. Sleeping during class time. You know this is our last year in Shingeki High, right?”

“I fucking know that,” Levi stung out. “Just don't interrupt my napping. You know that I was having a dream!”

“Oh? And what kind of dream did you have, huh?” Hange queried slyly and Levi stopped himself as pictures of Eren started flashing in his dream.

_I've already been through hell long enough._

“I-it's about the brat that I met yesterday. He has fogged up my mind that I didn't get a chance to go to basketball practice. I kept dreaming about him, even last night.”

“And who is this brat, you're talking about? Is he a freshman?”

“No.. he looks more like a Junior,” Levi answered. “He had brown hair, a bit shorter than I am, and almost has eyes that are mixed with blue and green. He... he actually looked very beautiful despite being a guy.”

Hange stared Levi while pushing back her glasses while trying to gather up what the raven had said until it came to her like a brick wall, “Wait, are you talking about Eren? Eren Jaeger?” she brought up.

“Eren Jaeger? That's the brat's name?”

“Yeah. Eren Hugo Jaeger. He's the kid with the brown hair and the turquoise eyes you had just described,” Hange responded. “And he is a Junior here.”

Levi smirked but then smiled. _Heh, I_ was _right about the brat. His beautiful appearance was the only thing I remember._

Hange smiled, “Yes, I used to remember Eren being very cheerful and all. But after what had happened during his Sophomore year, he completely changed,” she said in a sad tone.

“Huh?” Levi said, his smile changing back into a frown. “What the hell happened?”

“After he came out of the closet, everyone in school started turning their backs on him and bullied him every single day. In fact, the bullying went on quickly and one day, they went out of pocket and Eren was severely damaged, physically and mentally,” Hange went on, the solemnness dripping from her voice. “Soon after, he stopped talking to people and acts like he doesn't care anymore. I tried speaking with him, but he just brushed me off as if I were a disease to him.”

“What? Levi whispered.

Hange sighed, “That boy sure has changed, Levi. Aside of coming out of the closet, I don't know what's going on with him and his family. He looked very distant.”

“Where is he now?”

“He might be in class at this minute. Why did you ask?” Hange questioned.

“It's... it's because...” Levi stopped in mid-sentence as he felt his heart beating more and more after hearing what had Hange had said to him. He was starting to fall for the brunette, even though he had only saw him only one brief time. He remembered Eren saying to him that he's 'been through hell long enough' and now he knows what the brat meant by that.

_I want to see if the brat is okay. I didn't know that he would be treated like this._

Hange looked at Levi and cocked her head, “Levi?”

_Maybe he might need a friend._

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the second chapter of Sledgehammer and this time it's a bit longer. Now, that you finally get to see the first part of Eren's scene as well as the appearance of Armin, Connie, Reiner, and Jean. Oh, and also Hange in the ending where she was having her brief conversation with Levi about the brunette.
> 
> I'm not the best writer in the world so you might expect some grammar errors and I've tried to find the right lines for the dialogue of the characters. Being a writer is fun, but it can be a fucking challenge at the same time. Believe me, everyone who is a fanfic writer goes through this stage and it's not easy.
> 
> Well anyways, the third chapter will be up soon and we will focus on Levi and Eren's start of their relationship as well as bringing in the other characters.
> 
> Also let me know what you think in your reviews/comments!
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne!


	3. Sledgehammer :: Chapter THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with the third chapter of Sledgehammer! Now in this story, I will focus Levi and Eren meeting for the second time, followed by some appearance from the other characters in the chapter and also something later in the end of the chapter! I just wanna thank everyone for their reviews and the favorites for this story. I really appreciate all of the love I'm getting from you guys since this is my first Attack on Titan fanfic.
> 
> Let's get started!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of its material. They belong to Isayama Hajime, Kodansha Comics, and Funimation.

 **Warnings:** Homophobic language, bullying, swearing, and character bashing.

 

**Sledgehammer**

Written by KuroganeBlade

_CHAPTER THREE_

_If you could take my pulse right now, it will feel just like a sledgehammer_

_-_ Taken from Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony

  
In the school nurse, Eren was sitting on an exam bed with Jean where a woman with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes was examining the bruise on his right shoulder. The brunette winced to the pain he was given by the woman's grip and she pushed her wire-framed eyeglasses back to the bridge of her nose. “Hmm...” she started. “This is some nasty bruise you have, Eren.” She didn't notice the stink eye Eren was giving her.

“Don't you think I already fucking know that?” he said through his teeth as he couldn't take anymore pain.

“And you say that a car has given you that bruise, right?” the woman asked and Eren nodded dryly. She took a deep breath as she took of her glasses, “I don't think a car would give you that kind of injury,” she pointed out. “In fact, that bruise might come from a person.”

“What?” Jean asked, whirling his head to the brunette. “Eren, is that-”

“No, it's not,” Eren defended.

“There's no point of covering it up, Eren,” the woman spoke once again, her silver eyes becoming firm. “With a bruise like that, it's clear that someone must have attacked you with strong force.”

Jean looked at the green-eyed male in complete disbelief, “I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me that someone was hurting you?” he asked, wanting to know why he would come up with a lie like that.

“No one is hurting me, Jean,” the brunette went again.

“Eren, Ms. Rico isn't the type of person who can just assume things,” Jean shot back, but kept himself calm. “If someone is hurting you, you could've just told me or anyone else.”

Eren rolled his eyes dryly as just simply brushed the sentence off, “Why should I? Nobody wants to be bothered with a fag like me anyways. They only care about breaking me down because I like guys and won't stop until I can't move anymore. Where to the point that I want to fucking kill myself,” he barked out with a sharp sting that not even Rico could take as she remained silent for a moment, seeing the look in Eren's eyes, for he was about to snap.

“Are you serious? You're just gonna sit here and let those fuckers keep dogging you!?” Jean nearly shouted.

“Well, what do you want me to do, Jean!?” Eren shouted back, finally losing his cool. “I've already been through hell long enough! Long enough that I don't even fucking care anymore!”

The horse face was taken aback on how Eren was acting and he started to think about how Armin was dealing with his behavior and it all came back to him. Eren sounded completely broken, in fact... he was completely broken. He felt a pang of anger rushing in his veins, and it wasn't directly at Eren... it was because of his peers looking down on him and damaging him physically and mentally. Jean didn't like it one bit, and he hated how Eren just chose to accept it as if he doesn't want to think anymore.

“Eren... what has happened to you?”

“Everything, you fucking horse face.”

The tension between Eren and Jean was pretty strong and Rico just watched the two before sighing and speaking up. She could see the hurt within the taller male, and could see the hidden pain within the brunette. She maybe a doctor, but she could see what was going on between the two. “Well, the bruise's swelling will cease within the three days, but you need to be careful with your arm. The pain won't wear off until next week,” she instructed to Eren in which he didn't say anything.

“Don't worry, Ms. Rico. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself,” Jean answered, turning to Eren, who turned his head away.

“Well then, you two should head to class. It's already been 15 minutes.”

Jean nodded, “Sure thing. Thanks, Ms. Rico,” he said and then escorted Eren and himself out of the Rico's office as she sighed heavily, running her hand through her platinum blonde hair.

“Ugh, and here I thought I was going to have a nice and smooth day. That poor Eren needs help. I really hate seeing him acting he is now.”

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

Lunch has started and all of the students of Shingeki High were famished and were ready to stuff their stomachs on the delicious food, the cafeteria was about to serve them. In one of the classrooms, Eren remained in his desk for it was vandalized by derogatory remarks from his classmates which said 'Fag' and 'Nobody loves you' and 'I hope you get raped'. For nearly a couple of minutes, and this is what he gets when he's trying to get all of the information from his teacher, who were trying his best to help him not have the tormenting get to him, which of course failed. Before the teacher even left, he offered the brunette to get therapy and Eren just refused. Like he said before, he doesn't care.

He just sat there in his seat looking down at the hurtful words until his name was being called.

“Eren! Hey, Eren!”

Hearing his name the second time, Eren finally looks up at the door and sees Jean and Armin standing in the middle of the exit. “What are you doing? Everyone is heading for lunch!” Armin shouted out. “At least come and join us!”

Eren sighed, “Fine,” he said, just plain and simple and gets up out of his seat. “There's no point in arguing anyways. But honestly, I really wish you guys would leave me alone.” He brushed past Jean and Armin, who started to exchange worried looks right before running after Eren who was walking pretty fast through the hallways, trying to get out of the building and into where no one can bother him since they don't care about him anyways.

Meanwhile, Levi just walked out of the classroom and almost all of the girls started squealing his name when they saw him. He cringed to how loud their voices were and just wanted them to stop, if being popular and handsome at the same time isn't bad enough. He finally managed to get away from the crowd and regained his composure. He was looking for getting lunch, and get his day in school out of the way. But what he's more interested in is his encounter with Eren as his sentence started playing over and over again in his head.

_I've already been though hell long enough._

The raven wanted to see him for he was falling for him really fast and he wanted to see if he's alright. But before he could even think about on how he would meet Eren, he was caught off guard by another female voice.

“Hi, Levi...”

Levi turned his head around and he sees a female with ginger-colored short hair and amber eyes, that showed a lustful glance. She was dressed in a cheerleader outfit that said Shingeki across her top and a flirty smile was etched across her face. A sigh came across Levi's mouth, “What do you want, Petra?” he asked dryly.

“Hey, is that the way to speak to me?” Petra Ral said in her purring tone. “After how I cheered you on in your last game?”

_You were being so fucking loud when I was trying to make a shoot!_

“Petra, just what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the squad practicing some shitty cheers like you usually do?” Levi questioned once more, stating that he didn't want to be bother with this girl. It is shown that he has known her since he became part of the Shingeki Titans and has been after him ever since. She has somewhat of an infatuation towards him and everytime she would get him to fall for her charms, he would just brush her off. And the cheerleading squad he mentioned to her, he didn't have a good experience with them either while his teammates would just fawn over them.

“I thought, we'd spend lunch together since it's just the two of us,” Petra said as she walked up closer to the taller raven, her breasts caressing against his chest. “Just you and me... where no one can see us. And we can have a wonderful time together.”

_Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!_

Feeling her chest humping against his, Levi felt a pang of disgust rush through his body and he pushed Petra away from him. Far enough so he can breathe from her sickeningly sweet words and the overbearing smell of her Kim Kardashian perfume. God, this girl is very revolting. “Petra, I can't spend lunch with you,” he answered. “You're dating Erwin and I don't want him thinking that I'm taking advantage of his trust in me. Besides, I'm not even interested in you.”

“Oh, come on, Levi. Erwin maybe my boyfriend, but he won't know now, would he?” Petra's smile never left her face and it was starting to annoy the raven. Hasn't she ever heard of respecting people's boundaries?

“I don't want to have lunch with you. Point blank period,” was all Levi said to the cheerleader. “If you have a problem with it, too bad. I'm already meeting with someone anyways.”

Levi left the girl on her own and finds himself breathing fresh air again. First the fangirls are all over him and now Petra was trying to make him give in onto her advances. He felt his stomach churn and it wasn't in a hungry manner even though he was very hungry that he could eat an entire horse. The raven didn't want the scenes to get to him, for he would nearly throw up across the floor. But right before he even reached the exit, he sees Hange standing in the middle of the hallways, giving him a deep fright.

“HANGE! Don't ever scare me like that, you fucking shitty glasses!” he hissed at the four-eyed female.

“Hey, I was just trying to see if you were heading to lunch. They're serving their best dishes in the cafeteria!” She exclaimed. “You better hurry if you don't want them to be gone!”

“Ugh, you and your fat ass appetite,” Levi grounded out.

“Hey, says the one who barely eats!” Hange smirked back. “Oh, and about Eren. What were you thinking about?”

Levi's expression changed and his slate eyes softened, “I was thinking of trying to talk to him. When you said about him being bullied by those assholes, I could help but feel bad for the brat. It may sound a bit silly, but I think he needs someone to talk to. More like a friend,” he explained.

Hange stared at Levi for a second and then smiled, “Is that why you didn't answer me? Is it because you're... starting to have a crush on him?” she mused.

“Yeah, I'm starting to like him,” Levi replied, not even feeling embarrassed on how Hange was just teasing him about his feelings. “I think it also might help me get a break from those annoying chimpanzees who can't even let me have my own privacy. Call me crazy, but I think this is a perfect chance for me.”

“Well then, if you're so confident about it, then why don't you go to him? and maybe offer him some lunch? He doesn't eat either, you know.”

“He doesn't?”

Hange shook her head, “He sometimes sits in the cafeteria, but doesn't eat any of the delicious food there,” she clarified. “It's starting to worry me. How will he be able to grow up big and strong if he doesn't get anything into his stomach? Poor thing.”

Levi didn't say anything after Hange's comment and he started to think in his head on how will he be able to approach Eren and really get to know him. He felt his heart beating everytime he pictures the younger male and he wasn't going to stall any longer. He reached to the exit and Hange ran after him, shouting out that he should slow down because he runs faster than her.

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Like before, the cafeteria was packed and divided into their social groups. Levi managed to get himself a nice meal which consists a side platter of rice balls, a large plate of a ebi-katsu burger cut in two, a large unadon with a side of miso soup and a pair of chop sticks, and two cold cans of Izze sparkling juice in both clementine-flavored. Levi looked at his lunch and started to slowly regret on getting so much food even though he never gains any weight, but he's doing it because he wanted Eren to eat as well when he meets him. But before he even starts walking, someone came up right behind him.

“Sheesh. Are you really that hungry, Levi?” a deep male voice called out.

“What the fuck!?” Levi cried out and turned around to see a taller male with blonde hair that was perfectly groomed, along with thick eyebrows and icy-blue eyes that showed calmness and warmth at the same time. He was around 6'5” just two inches taller than Levi and his smile was wide, but real. He towered over the raven as he panted in slight fright.

“Damn it, Erwin! First Hange and now you!?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Erwin Smith said with a chuckle backing away from the scowling raven. “It's just it's pretty rare to see my best friend having a big lunch like this.”

“For your information, most of it isn't for me,” Levi answered.

“Oh?” Erwin raised a brow, “If that's so, who are you giving it to?”

The star player rolled his eyes, “You really like sticking your nose into my business, don't you Erwin?” he snarked out at the tall blonde. “Hey, I thought it was interesting to see you with so much food. Did you find yourself a nice girl?”

“No... it's not a girl. It's a guy,” Levi simply said.

“A-a guy!?” Erwin said completely surprised. “Why a guy? Don't you already have a lot of girls chasing after you?”

“Yes, but I'm not even interested in them. They just latch onto me just because I'm on the team and of my looks, and it's starting to become a fucking pain in the ass. And what's wrong with me liking a guy?”

“N-nothing. Nothing at all,” Erwin backed away slowly when he saw the stink-eye, Levi was giving him right before he started speaking again. “Anyways, I'm planning on having lunch with me because Hange told me that he hasn't been eating much either. That's why I have so much food.”

“And what if he doesn't want to eat?” Erwin questioned.

“Don't jinx it, bushy brows! I know that something's up with the brat and I want to see if he is okay,” Levi shot back. “He's not very sociable when it comes to being in the crowd, so just let me have this chance.”

“I'm not trying to jeopardize you,” Erwin said. “I mean it's very unlike you to speak to anyone besides Hange, Krista, and myself.”

“Yeah, I'm not sociable either because I think this school is fucking shitty. I don't even like the people around me especially my own teammates, but this brat is different,” Levi said. “He's pretty lonely, so I'm trying to look for him. Hange says that that he might be in the cafeteria.”

“Aren't you gonna tell me who this guy is?”

“I would, but that would be wasting my time. Tell Hange and the others, that I won't be joining them today.” With that said, Levi walks away from Erwin, who tried to call his name to wait but the raven just kept on going. He scanned his eyes all over the cafeteria and saw all of the groups socializing with each other and he just felt himself cringing. God, he really hates seeing every single group all in one table just talking about anything that'll make his brain explode. But he couldn't let that get to him, he had to find Eren and try to talk to him to see if he'll able to talk back until he spotted a table where Eren's classmates and friends, Armin and Jean were sitting, along with other students: Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse, Ymir, Marco Bott, and Mikasa Ackerman.

“Oh, look. Here comes Mr. Popular here,” Sasha was the first one to speak up when she saw Levi walk up to the table. He didn't like how the girl talked about him, but he approached the table anyways.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sitting with that horny lowlife of a team there?” Ymir snarked out referring to Levi's basketball team and the others remained silent to the remark. Levi scowled slightly to the insult. “Excuse me, I'm not one of those brainless morons,” he shot back. “I'm here to find the brat, Eren.”

“Hate to break is to you, buddy. But Eren's not here,” Bertolt said to Levi respectfully.

“Well, he _was_ here a few minutes ago, but he just bailed out right before we sat down,” Marco added. “He wasn't like this since we started our freshman year.”

“What? Where is he?” Levi asked.

“He's sitting on the school roof,” Mikasa answered calmly. “We tried convincing him in trying to sit with us, but he just told us to leave him the fuck alone. He's been treating us like we've done something to him.”

_So, he's sitting in the roof. The brat sure knows how to keep distance._

“Thanks. I'll go find him there,” Levi said and walked away from the table. He didn't know how would Eren would even spend his lunch up at the roof instead of being in the cafeteria with the others, not that he cared about that. He exited the crowded room and was about to take the stairs, but noticing how big the stairs were, Levi chose not to take it because he was also carrying a lot of food. He searched everywhere to look on how he should get up the roof until he sees an elevator, and a scowl came across his face. Not even caring about when did the building had an elevator, he made inside and was lifted all the way into the top, where he saw none other than Eren sitting on the the wall. The soft wind brushed across his dark brown hair as he hugged his legs close to his chest. Levi couldn't help but be in awe of how he looked and he wasted no time walking up to him.

“Oi.”

Eren turned around to see Levi standing over him and turned away, “I-it's you,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you. I brought some lunch,” Levi said in his warmest tone. “My friend, Hange told me that you haven't eaten, so you can choose what you want to eat.”

“I'm not hungry.”

Levi looked slightly taken aback by the answer, but he shook his head. “I don't think you should be walking around with an empty stomach. You may not know me, but at least try to eat something. The food is really good.”

Eren was about to say no once again to the raven but was cut off by the rumbling sound of his stomach, stating that he is indeed hungry after being in the roof for none other than a few minutes. Levi smirked, “Looks like your stomach has proved you otherwise,” he snarked playfully, making the young Jaeger groan in annoyance. He whirled his head back to Levi who sat next to him after placing the tray of food in front of both of them.

“Dig in.”

Sighing, Eren grabbed the unadon, followed the chopsticks. “I'm not gonna act like I'm appreciating you for this,” he drawled out. “Cause I don't want to eat this crap they serve here.”

“Hey, I just wanna see you eat. Nothing more,” Levi returned grabbing a piece of his ebi katsu burger and too a much off of it, enjoying how well it tasted and how still warm it was. “So, have you ever spend your lunch here?” he started, hoping to get a conversation and much to his delight, he did as Eren started eating his food.

“I have. I almost come here almost every day because nobody wanted to be bothered with me,” Eren answered. “Why do you care where I hang out at?”

“Why not? I just thought I'd get along with a friend.”

“A friend? Please,” Eren snorted coldly, taking a bite off of an eel. “Why bother having friends? 'Cause in reality, all they do is talk shit about you behind your back.”

_Fuck, this brat is something._

“You know that's not true, right?”

“To you? Yeah. But you're not me. You don't even know how much I have to go through since my sophomore year. You're just probably out there busy having fun your little basketball team, maybe knocking up one of those cheerleaders like you mostly do.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Levi stopped Eren in the middle of his small banter. “I'm not like my teammates. They don't even know what they're doing. And I don't even like being with those annoying pom-pom dancers.”

“And what about those fangirls? I'm pretty sure you wanna fuck them, too.”

“Why would I be with them when I'm already with someone I'm trying to get along with?” Levi said with a smile and Eren remained unfazed. “Don't you think it's better to be with someone doesn't care about me being a basketball star, having a rich family, and all that shit?”

“You're being narcissistic, aren't you?” Eren said dryly.

“No. Listen, when you told me the other day that you've 'been through hell long enough', I started to wonder what you meant by saying that. Until, Hange told me about what was going with you and I couldn't help but feel bad for you. And I'm not lying to you,” Levi clarified and he indeed wasn't lying about him feeling bad for the brunette.

_Ugh, that fucking Hange. Always want to tell everyone my business!_

“Well, I don't need your pity,” Eren answered. “It's best if people just laugh it off, like they _always_ do.”

Levi just smiled at Eren and scooted closer to him, “Hate to break this to you, but I'm afraid it's too late to reject my sympathy for you. I'm starting to like you a lot, you little brat and I think it would be good for you if we starting to get to know each other. You need a friend to talk to.”

“I don't need any friends,” Eren protested. “I'm always alone so I'm okay with it.”

“No, you're not,” Levi shook his head. “You're lonely.”

“So what? You're really starting to become a pain, jerkass.”

“My name isn't 'jerkass'. It's Rivaille, but call me Levi.” the raven corrected. “And it couldn't hurt of if you just try giving people a chance.”

Eren just stuffed another eel that was mixed in with the rice into his mouth as a look of vexation came across his face. He really hated how Levi was trying to speak to him, but what he doesn't see that the tall raven wants to befriend him because in reality: he is lonely... very lonely. “Just what do you want from me? What?” he asked Levi. He's starting to feel that he doesn't want to be on the school roof anymore.

“I already told you. You need a friend. You can get all pissy with me, but I just wanna get to know you,” Levi answered once again. “I know that you're really nice and I know that you're hurt. But you don't have to hide all of that from me. If something's bothering you, you can just talk to me about it.”

“And how do you know that I'm hurt?”

“I just know,” Levi said. “And I can't just stand here and watch you suffer.”

Eren wanted to protest further, but after seeing how Levi beating him in the conversation, he didn't know what else to say. He could see the expression that he wasn't going to leave him alone and even when he tries to by calling him off. “Ugh! You really _are_ narcissistic!” he shouted out. “Why you even here anyways?”

“Do I have to repeat everything I say?”

“Shut up!” Eren shot back.

“You really _are_ a brat,” a laugh came out of the Ackerman's mouth while the 16-year-old just scowled at him, getting ready to spew more of his toxic insults or rants. First he gets all slightly sappy thanks to Hange telling him what happened and now he's staring to become a tease? Sheesh, it's not going very well for Eren. And that's just sarcasm.

“Asshole.”

“It's Levi.”

“Somebody please kill me!”

Levi just laughed once again as their lunch started to pass by and the raven ceased his laughter and just stared at Eren, who ignored his gaze and went on with his eating. His pulse had finally reached to the top as well as his temperature, even though the young man tried to act all hostile towards him. He knew that he needed someone, when he said he didn't need anyone, and he was going to be that person.

However, Levi is gonna try to lay off the teasing. Eren has been through a lot after all.

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the third chapter of Sledgehammer and it's starting to get harder that I thought. But at least I was able to give the other characters some 'screen time' even though I'm mostly focusing on Levi and Eren's relationship, which I managed to bring at the end and I'm not very proud of how it came out in the end. Like I said before, I'm not the best writer and you may stumble across some grammar mistakes. A Beta reader would be incredibly helpful, that way it'll be nice and readable for you guys.
> 
> Well anyways, I'm sorry that I didn't bring any trouble in this but I will later in the series as well as bringing Grisha in the story for what will happen when Eren comes home.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and review away! 
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne!
> 
> -PhantomFighterZero


	4. Sledgehammer :: Chapter FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer and where gonna see how this goes with Levi and Eren, now that you finally see them together. And I will try my best to add some drama to this chapter, like how did Eren get the bruised shoulder and such.
> 
> Alright without further ado, let's get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the material used in this story. However, I own the storyplot of this fiction. All credit goes to Funimation, Kodansha, and Isayama Hajime.

 **Warnings:** Homophobic language, slight bullying, swearing, abuse, dream sequences, and rape.

 

**Sledgehammer**

Written by KuroganeBlade

_CHAPTER FOUR_

Lunch had been pretty interesting with Levi having a conversation with Eren who had a pretty sharp tongue and getting the tall raven to respect his distance. But deep inside, the brunette started to feel something flutter within him as if he felt happiness slowly creeping in. He wanted to just rip that feeling out of him because of what's going on around him, but he couldn't. Levi had a playful side, but he is shown to be very true and genuine about how he felt about him. Eren didn't want that feeling to get to him, he really didn't. He's always been alone through out his sophomore year, and that's how it is going to be, no matter how nice Levi is to him. He doesn't need any friends.

Or so... is that what he wants.

The final bells started to ring and everyone in Shingeki High make their way out of the building, claiming their freedom from the 'torture hall' they call it. Eren makes it out of the classroom, where most students start bumping into him purposely, earning a few obnoxious laughs from the others. He sighed heavily and went to his vandalized locker, where he opened it and there he sees another sex toy inside which was a vibrator and took it out in annoyance. Laughter roared in the hallways and he sees Connie and Reiner pointing their fingers at him directly.

“Hope you like your present, Gayger!” Connie cackled like a deranged hyena.

Eren slammed his locker shut after placing his books inside and threw the vibrator into the trash. “I really hate my life,” he muttered to himself right before he sees Jean getting his things from his locker. The horse face grabbed all of his things and was about to leave until he sees Eren walking past him. “Eren, hold on!” he called out and the brunette stopped at his tracks.

“What, horse face?” he spoke in his same sharp tone.

Jean really didn't know what to say to him after his little scuffle with him. Because of what was going on with him and how he lied about it didn't anger him, it worried him tirelessly and to the max. He bit his lip to add in with expression, “Is there something wrong?” Eren questioned the male, stating that he wasn't here for any conversation.

“No... I just thought I'd walk you home,” Jean answered.

Eren shook his head, “I can walk fine, thank you very much,” he said and was about to walk away, but his arm was caught by Jean's hand for he turned around to see nothing but pain in his the older one's eyes. He didn't want to stare back, but the expression was so strong that he _couldn't_ turn away. He didn't want anyone's pity for him, but he just doesn't see how much worry he's putting in Jean and the others. “Let go,” was all the horse face heard from Eren.

“Eren, you can't keep acting like this. Now that I know that someone is hurting you, you can at least tell me who is it.”

“Why the fuck should I tell you my business, you jackass?” Eren growled out, showing a look of vexation from his shining teal eyes. “Have you ever heard of respecting people's privacy?”

Jean didn't like how he was being talked to, “Eren, you know I'm worried. That if something bad happened to you. I can't just leave you in the dark like that.”

“Well it's best if you stopped worrying about me. Don't forget that we broke up,” Eren shot back. “God, get it through that thick skull of yours.”

“My skull maybe thick, but I won't let you destroy yourself like this. I'm not some heartless asshole, you know.”

“Whatever. All I know is that I don't need anyone feeling some type of way about me. It's bad enough that I have to deal with the same shit over and over again.” Eren yanked his arm out of Jean's grasp and made a walk out of the school building ignoring the horse face's calls. He could feel the sneers from the students as well as the comments about him slamming into his body, but like always, he doesn't care. Eren finally makes it out of the school and much to his surprise, he sees none other than Levi standing near the gates.

_Seriously, what is asshole trying to do?_

The raven looked up to see Eren walking up to the exit and a smile etched upon his face.

_He's getting cuter and cuter by the minute._

“Hey, there brat,” Levi started. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Does it look like I'm okay?” Eren shot out a glare at the tall senior. “What the hell are you doing out here anyways?”

“Waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me? Seriously, I can see the narcissism within your eyes.”

Levi shook his head, “Are you really gonna call me a narcissist everytime?” he questioned and the brunette just gave him a stink-eye. He wanted to say something smart back at him, but chose not to for he just wanted to go home. “Well, if you keep acting like that, I will,” was all Levi heard from the Junior and he just smiled. “Why were you waiting for me, anyways?”

“Because... I thought we'd hang out,” Levi offered. “I mean, now that we've met. I'd thought we'd get to know each other more.”

Eren wanted to say no to him but instead he said, “I don't know. I mean you're a narcissist, and all but-”

“Oi, don't call me that. My name is Levi,” Levi cut him off, “... and it's not like I want to do something that'll make you hate me.”

_That's a first._

“I just wanna go home. I don't wanna deal with anymore of this bullshit I'm getting,” Eren groaned.

“It's still daytime, you brat.”

“But still. Why would I even bother spending the day with the world's famous high school star anyways?”

Sheesh, Eren. Blunt much?

“One: I'm not really that famous. And two: Because I think it'll be a good start for you.”

Eren was going to protest once more, but stopped for a moment as he started to reminisce a few hours back to when they met during lunch. He started to remember him saying that he needed a friend even though he told himself that he's 'better off alone', but his heart kept telling and still telling him that it won't do any good and should give Levi a chance. He groaned in slight annoyance as the raven was patiently waiting for his answer.

“You know that I don't trust anyone here, right?”

“I see that you don't. But, believe me, I'm not one of those jerks who just like sex,” Levi pointed out.

 _Seriously? Did he_ really _have to say that?_

“Alright,” Eren said with a sigh, finally giving in to the offer. “I guess hanging out with you wouldn't hurt. But I swear, if I don't like what's going on. I'm blaming you.”

Levi smirked, “I won't disappoint you.”

“Show me the way then,” Eren said dryly.

_I have a feeling that he's gonna fuck this up, big time._

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

As the day passed, Levi recommended to take the bus on the other side of the city in which Eren just nodded, hoping that the day would just end already, even though the bus ride was quite relaxing. Once the bus reached to its next stop, the two exited and Eren's eyes nearly widened of where the raven has taken him. “What are we doing out here in the Sina District?” he asked the raven still looking in his same state. He could see the neon lights flashing on large buildings, even though it was still the daytime and the traffic wasn't as busy like in mornings unless there's some big events going on. “Shouldn't you at least find something better than just going downtown?”

Levi scratched the back of his head, “Sadly no. And to tell you the truth, the Sina District is the one of the biggest attractions here,” he pointed out. “ Besides, they have really great places here.”

“Like what?”

“Tch. That's why we're gonna find out,” the Ackerman smirked and grabbed his hand. “Come on!”

“Hey, don't pull my arm!” Eren shouted back.

For hours, Levi has taken Eren from place to place, showing him that caught his eye, such as going to cosplay cafes, enormous video game arcades, and even going to bookstores where they mostly sell comic books and lots of manga, not to mention erotic doujinshi which nearly caused Eren to shout out 'what the fuck!?' in public, even when the raven has showed him the most outrageous attractions. He could see how much excitement within Levi and he didn't know why he was so eager to hang out with him, which could be really annoying at times, but in reality, he could feel himself slowly starting to accept him.

After their little scouting, Eren was sitting on a bench while Levi was seen at a stand, getting what looked like two orders of well-made takoyaki. He had never been this tired, but at least he was able to take it. Although... he started to feel a little ache within his chest as if... something was paining him. But he was snapped out of his thoughts, when the warm and savory smell of the takoyaki and turned around to see Levi sitting next to him.

“Here. Hope you like it.”

“Please, I've eaten takoyaki before,” Eren said dryly and took one platter. He felt the warmth from the hot Japanese delicacy and surprisingly it made him relax slightly.

“Oi, are you alright?”

“I am... it's just... you know, I'm not used to having people being so kind to me, aside of Jean and the others,” Eren answered.

“Hold on, didn't you say that I was narcissistic?” Levi cocked a brow. “Oh? You're _now_ taking it back?”

Eren stopped a bit a blushed in embarrassment as he remembered calling him a narcissist because of his playful attitude. “Please don't bring it up,” he said and quickly stuffed the octopus ball in his mouth and within a minute he became hypnotized by its rich and strong flavor. Damn, he didn't expect the dish to be this delicious.

Levi sighed as he also started to pop a ball in his mouth, “Too late now,” he snarked until something struck him mentally as if he forgot what to bring up. “Oh, that reminds me. I never got to dig a little deeper. You know, get a little sneak peek of your family life.”

“M-my family?” Eren said, feeling his heart ponder a bit.

“Yeah, I mean you already know that I'm rich and all thanks to those annoying fangirls. I wanna know about your side.”

Eren bit his lip slightly as a surge of nervousness struck him “I don't know, Levi. I mean I don't talk about my family that much... it's... well,” he stopped at mid-sentence and Levi was waiting for his answer. “My past with them isn't as perfect as yours.”

“What do you mean by that, brat?” Levi queried in a concerned tone.

Eren sighed, “Okay... you may not like this and it may not affect you as much,” he continued. “But my mother, she was a very beautiful woman and I was very close to her. She would spoil me too much that most of her friends and relatives would scold her for that. I couldn't blame her because I'm an only child, but I loved her so much.”

“What happened to her?” the raven asked and Eren swallowed hard.

“She passed away last year. She became very sick and had to be taken from the hospital and all of my family members on her side was there as well as me. When she said that she loved me the last time and died with a smile on her face... it really hurt me. I thought what I was going to do without her and felt like she just abandoned me.” A humorless laugh came out of the teal eyes' mouth.

“I guess my story is pretty stupid... even though it hurts.”

But when Eren turned around to face Levi, he could see that what he had said to him and impacted him effortlessly. His slate-blue eyes hardened in slight hurt and pity, “I didn't know you had to go through that,” he said to him.

_That must be hard for the brat. He's kinda like me, but less brutal._

“I had to. I couldn't do anything to save my mom,” Eren complied solemnly. “I mean... she was the one who made me happy and all. And... I just couldn't fucking handle it. It hurt me so much that I-”

“No... don't say anything,” Levi said. “I get it now.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into your feelings.”

Levi shook his head, “You didn't do anything. I wanted to know, and now I know,” he said and took a deep breath. “I'm sorry that you had to lose someone who was close to you.”

“Did you lose your mother too?”

Levi nodded, “I did... years ago,” he said and Eren wanted to say how, but stopped himself. He didn't want to know what had happened because he didn't want to feel too sorry for Levi. He did say that he didn't trust anyone around him, even if he is slowly started to get used to him.

“But,” Levi said and Eren jerked up. “... it doesn't matter. My uncle raised me after she died and at that time he had already taken over the family company, the same day my grandfather retired.”

“You miss her, don't you?”

Levi nodded, “Yeah, every single day. Looks like we both have something in common, losing our mothers who we were very close.”

“Yeah,” Eren said, taking another bite out of his takoyaki. “Even though, you had a better life than I did.”

“I wouldn't say 'better' to be honest.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Eren interrogated.

Levi shook his head, “It's personal. I'm not very open about my past. I usually keep it to myself,” he said.

“And you don't even tell your friends?” Another headshake came from the raven while stuffing another octopus in his mouth, “Nope.”

Eren remained silent as he looked the remaining food has was left uneaten. He didn't know that Levi's mother had passed away and he didn't know what he meant what he said that his past was as 'perfect', even through he had everything every guy dreamed to have. He started to wonder what had happened back when Levi was younger, but kept quiet for he could see him smiling, and he didn't want to ruin it.

 _He's right. We_ do _have at least something in common._

“Oi, are you alright?” Levi questioned.

“I am... I was just thinking about what you said.”

A soft chuckle came out, “Brat,” Levi commented.

“Hey, don't call me that,” Eren shot out.

“Just did.”

Eren groaned, “Just be glad you were able to get into my good side.”

“I already have, even though I can still see the emo from your face.”

“God fucking dammit, Levi!” The raven laughed at the small rant from the brunette and fall for him more at the same time. He really enjoyed his time with him a lot.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Nightfall has came and Levi has exited the bus with Eren, who looked at his flip-phone and it showed the time. “Damn, we've be out too late,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Levi, then look at his watch and shook his head. “Tch! You brat, it's only 7:30,” he said. It had really been just a few hours.

“That's still late. And please stop calling me a brat,” Eren shot back, looking more annoyed.

“Are you sure you can walk home by yourself?” the raven asked.

“I'm sure. My house is only three blocks away. I don't need for you to take me.”

Levi ran his fingers across his hair, “I don't know. It would be nice if I escorted you,” he insisted in the most mannerly tone and Eren looked at him in displeasure.

_What the fuck was that?_

“I'm not a girl, Levi. Just because you're popular and all doesn't mean that get all mushy with me.”

“What's wrong with be being 'mushy'? Would you like it?” Levi mused.

“Just let me go home, I'm tired already and I wanna get to school on time tomorrow,” Eren turned on his heel, not wanting to take anymore of the senior's sudden teasing. He really was tired and wanted to get some sleep, but before he left he said, “But, I wanna thank you for today. I know that I didn't want to go with you at first, but I did because I thought it'll make you happy, which you were already. So... thanks.”

With that, Eren left and Levi watched him grow smaller, reaching his distance. A smirk came across his face, “I'll see you tomorrow, brat,” he said. “Can't wait to see to see you again.”

The 3-block walk didn't really tire Eren, but he could feel the cold spring air wisp across his skin and rustling his hair. He could feel his heart beat as if its pulse was slamming his body in a good way. He could feel the urge to smile starting to creep, for his time with Levi had been very interesting and well enjoyed, despite his dark attitude. As he continued on reminiscing, he finally reached into his home, where in shock the door was finally open.

He walked inside to see nothing but complete emptiness. Except that there were a lot of scattered beer bottles and cans all over the floor like this morning. Eren swallowed hard as his happy feeling fizzled out quickly and he reached into his room, where he started to unpack his backpack. That is where he started to hear footsteps starting to approach him and they grew louder and louder, stating that someone was approaching him.

“Where the hell have you been?” a harsh and drunk voice tone stung out.

Eren turned around to see a man standing in the middle of the doorway looking very angry. He had black hair which was nearly shoulder length, a pair of cold grey eyes, and a slight mustache and beard. The man was around in his early 40s, and he was holding a beer bottle in his hand. He was Grisha Jaeger, Eren's father.

“D-Dad,” Eren said. “You're home already?”

“Don't fucking play that stupid game with me!”

Eren flinched. “I.. I was out,” he said.

“Oh, you were out, huh?” Grisha stomped towards Eren, who started to back away. “Out with those other fags who's been sucking your dick?”

“NO! It's not like that at all!” Eren shouted out.

“Then why the fuck were you gone for so long!? HUH!?” Grisha screamed and it struck fear within the brunette, who didn't say anything. Grisha gritted his teeth and he threw his bottle towards Eren, which missed him by the hair. “ANSWER ME, YOU FAGGOT!”

“I already told you!” Eren shouted back and within seconds, he felt something slam onto him and he was knocked off his balance and finds himself on the floor. He felt something running down and it was none other than blood coming from his nose. He looked up to see his father in his drunken rage, and his hands were balled into fists.

He has hit him.

Stricken with fear and hurt, he scrambles off of his feet and tries to make a run for it, but his father grabbed him by the bruised shoulder, which started to bring him back the pain and threw him across the floor. “Dad! Please,” Eren cried out in a plead. “Please stop!”

“SHUT UP!” Grisha yelled in a blood-curdling pitch. “It would've been better if your mother didn't have you! You disgust me!”

“Stop! Please!” Eren cried out as he saw his father trying to undo his belt of his pants as he grabbed his arms, not even caring if the brunette winced in pain. Once the belt was unbuckled, Grisha starts to unbutton the fly. “You like fucking around with guys? Well, I'll grant you that wish.”

Hearing that sentence, made Eren's heart drop and when Grisha was about to pull his pants down, the young Jaeger gives the man a harsh kick to the chest, releasing his grasp on his wrist as he fell back. Eren quickly made a run out of his bedroom and into the hallways, but was caught by his father, who grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the bedroom. His angry eyes flaming in a drunken haze, “You little shit,” he growled out as he released another blow towards Eren's face, but more harder than before and he falls onto the floor and everything went black.

 

…

_Eren._

_Eren._

_Wake up, Eren._

Eren looked around to see that he was around a big beautiful field with small petals flowing downwards while the soft winds sailed across the soft green grass. “What is this?” he asked himself, scanning his eyes to the incredible scenery. “Eren,” a female voice came across his face and the young man turned around to see a beautiful woman standing before him a few inches away. Her black hair billowed across the winds while her brown eyes glistened with warmth and kindness. She was Carla Jaeger, Eren's mother.

“M-mom?” Eren stammered out.

“Eren... you sure grown up so fast,” Carla said in a giggle and tears began to brim in the his eyes. “Mom... MOM!”

Amazed of what seeing his mother in the flesh, Eren makes a bolt towards the woman. A tearful smile shown on his face showing he was incredibly shocked and happy to see her again. But when he got closer to embrace her, the woman suddenly disappeared, making him stop at his tracks. “M-mom? Mom!” he cried out, his smile turning into a disbelieved frown. Soon, the wonderful scenery he was in turned black, “What?” he asked.

_She's gone because of you!_

“N-no...” Eren choked out, feeling the echoes pierce through his chest.

_You killed her!_

“Stop it! STOP IT!”

_It's all your fault she's dead!_

_It would've been better if she didn't have you!_

Eren kept on covering his ears to avoid hearing the hurtful words slamming into his head until he sees his mother reappear in the distance. “Mom... please. Help me....” he winced out. Carla looked at Eren and the turned away from him and started walking away from him. “Please, Mom! Don't leave me! Mom! MOM!!!”

_Eren, please don't cry for me...._

…

 

Eren wakes up from his dream and felt his head throb from the blow, Grisha has given him. His heart was pondering as he saw his mother in his dream and how he felt happy when seeing her until everything went dark and that's when he realized that his mother was dead. No longer on this Earth. But before going into his emotions, he felt a cold draft, not to mention something very sticky. He looked at himself and he sees none other than semen all over his chest and his pants and underwear, not to mention blood slightly running down his small prostate. His eyes widened in horror as tears started to brim in his face.

His father had raped him when he was unconscious.

“Oh my God!” Eren whimpered in complete humiliation and fear. His father had just raped him and just left him there.

“I gotta get outta here. I can't stay here...”

Eren grabbed his pants and underwear, despite having the semen and blood running down from his legs and slipped them on. Reaching into his closet, he managed to find a duffel bag and grabbed most of his clothes and packed it in. He then grabbed his backpack and stuffed his school supplies back inside. Grabbing his shoes and jacket, the brunette dashed out the door, slamming it shut.

He ran and ran from that house without even looking back. He didn't want to face his father again, not after what he had done to him.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

After running and running, Eren managed to stop at a small convenient store where he leaned against the wall and hugged his legs. He felt the pain rushing through his body and he wanted to cry. He was so broken after what his father did, and it took away his innocence, even though it had been taken away since the death of his mother. Almost 30 minutes, he remained outside of the store where people walked past him, some of them giving him either something to eat or drink.

Soon, the sliding doors start to open and Armin was seen coming out of the building, holding a bag. He looked at his phone to see the time, “Mom and dad should be home by now,” he said to himself until he sees Eren sitting on the side with his backpack and duffel bag.

“E-Eren!?”

Hearing his name, Eren slowly lifted his head and turned to face his best friend, who later backed away after what he had seen. “W-what happened to you!? And what are you doing out at this time!?” the blonde exclaimed.

“I...” the brunette winced weakly. “I don't want to stay there anymore.”

“What? Eren, what do you-”

“Please, don't send me back there. I don't want to stay in that house.”

Armin stood there as Eren looked at him. His eyes slowly starting to become dull and almost dead, and it made his heart clench and crack. He didn't know what Grisha had did to Eren, but he knew if something was wrong, he would be there for him. And that's what he was going to do.

“Okay, but you can't stay out here. The temperature might go down further.”

Armin picked up Eren from the ground, followed by his backpack and duffel bag. He took out his cellphone and put it on speed dial as he started to walk with the brunette.

“ _Hello?_ ” a female voice picked up on the other line.

“Hey, Mom? It's me,” Armin answered.

“ _Armin? Hi, sweetie. Your father and I had just got in the house_ ,” Mrs. Arlert said warmly. “ _Is everything okay?_ ”

“Yeah... well, no. I'll explain it when I get into the house. Can you set up the guest room for me please?”

Armin shifted his eyes back at Eren and then turned away. He was really scared on what was going on and he's going to be having a long explanation to his parents.

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it for chapter four of Sledgehammer! Sorry it's a little late, but I've been having some very hot days throughout this week and it's made me very lazy. And also for this story, I thought that I added the abuse in the end after Eren's so-called 'date' with Levi where he had told him about his mother's death. I'm not very fond with the dialogue that I had written. It sucks in my opinion, but at least people start to enjoy it. I hoped you guys liked the first cameo of Grisha, where he gets to hurt our sweet brunette. And as for Kenny, he will be in the next chapter as well as first appearance of Armin's parents!
> 
> Don't worry, there will be more Levi x Eren goodness in the later chapters so please calm down.
> 
> In the meantime, leave me some reviews about this chapter!
> 
> Talk to you later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne! 
> 
> -PhantomFighterZero


	5. Sledgehammer :: Chapter FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer! Now in the last chapter, we left off with Eren being taken under Armin's wing after what had happened with him and his father. In this chapter, we will focus on more of Eren and Levi, but I will add more of the characters in this story as well, including Kenny Ackerman since all of you have been waiting for!
> 
> Now, without further ado... let's get this show on the road!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the material in this story. However, I do own the storyplot of the fanfiction and nothing else.

 **Warnings:** Flashbacks, Bullying, Swearing, character bashing, and Yaoi.

 

**Sledgehammer**

Written by KuroganeBlade

_CHAPTER FIVE_

Morning has hit once again and the sun's rays effortlessly pierced through the glass windows of a large room. Inside, there were nothing but posters decorated everywhere from Lord of the Rings to Overwatch, not to mention some of the clothes being scattered onto the floor. Other than that, the bedroom was very luxurious and it had an incredible view of the skyline of Maria. On a large bed, blankets started rustling as an alarm clock started blaring loudly and a growl came out from under.

“Shut the fuck up you piece of shit!”

The familiar voice came from none other than Levi, who slowly emerged from the covers. His undercut hair was slightly messy and was shown wearing a white beater undershirt. He looked at the blaring alarm clock and yanked it from its outlet. “Just when I was having a wonderful dream!” he muttered to himself as he lets out a loud yawn. Another thing about Levi is that he is _not_ a morning person, and dealing with an annoying alarm clock is bad enough. However, his irritation dissolved when Eren started to pop in his mind. The memories of yesterday kept playing like a broken film camera and it made the raven smile.

“That brat...” he mused, until suddenly knocking was heard knocking on the door and the door opens, revealing to be a woman dressed in a traditional maid uniform.

“Good morning, young master.”

“Um... good morning. What is it?” Levi asked.

“Your uncle assigned me to check to see if your awake and ready for breakfast,” the maid said.

Levi sighed, “Let him know that I'll be down in a few minutes,” he said.

“Understood,” the maid said and walked out of the bedroom and the raven found himself scoffing in complete annoyance. “That fucking old fart. Always trying to ruin my mood.”

Levi lifts himself out of bed and heads into the bathroom where he started taking a long hot shower. The water raining over his chiseled build that gave a very exotic touch. Running his hands through his hair, Levi could feel the hotness from the shower and it felt good and he started to imagine himself in the same shower with Eren, feeling his body against his and just when he finished taking his morning shower, he looked at himself and saw that... he was getting an erection just thinking about the brunette!

_Fuck! I'm getting hard just thinking about him!_

In a rush, the raven started to cover himself as he started to feel slightly embarrassed about his arouse, but it also made his happiness grow. He was definitely ready to see Eren when he gets to school.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer:** :

Levi, now all dressed walked through the large doors where he enters a large dining room, big enough for almost a whole party to be in. The décor inside was pretty exquisite: beautiful paintings, imported statues, and even expensive furniture that not even a middle-class family can afford. He spots a man sitting on a big table with another maid standing next to him holding a teapot. This man happens to be middle-aged, having slight wrinkles on his face. His hair is in the same color as Levi's and almost goes down his neck, followed by a very thin beard on the jawline. He was well dressed and his expression looked like he had a permanent scowl on his face, as if he was very annoyed to see Levi coming down.

“Good morning, Levi,” he said calmly.

“Morning, Kenny. Old fuck,” Levi replied back as he took a seat at the end of the table.

Kenny Ackerman looked at Levi with a raised brow, “Is that really a proper way to say greet your own uncle?” he questioned, receiving a scowl from the 12th grader.

“Don't give me that fucking crap. And here I was about to have a wonderful day until you decided to ruin it all. Old piece of shit.”

“And here I thought I was going to raise an obedient nephew. What am I ever gonna do with with him, my dear little sister?” Kenny sighed to himself right before the sound of the doors opening and a group of chefs entered the dining hall with many courses that was perfectly made for the day. As they served the two males their first meals, Levi remained silent for a couple of minutes while Kenny sipped on his hot coffee.

“Thank you, you may return now.”

The staff bowed respectfully and went back to the kitchen and the maids followed from behind. “You seem to be quiet, Levi. Still in your sour mood?” the older Ackerman with a playful smirk.

“Fuck off,” Levi barked venomously. “Just be glad I'm only spending my breakfast with you. After this, I can get to school to get away from you.”

“What? I thought you hated going to school? What made you change your mind?”

“Tch! Why the fuck would you want to know?”

_Like I would tell you my fucking business._

“Because I'm your uncle?” Kenny answered. “Is it really hard to tell me what's gotten you so enlightened?”

“Always wanting to know what's going on with me. Honestly, you have no shame,” Levi groaned in vexation, which started to show that he is now starting to lose his appetite. He didn't like how his uncle is trying to drill his nose on what was going on with his life in school, even when it's before he met and fell for Eren. _Now_ , he had lost his ability to eat any breakfast and he removed himself from the table.

“Levi, you can't just leave your breakfast here.”

“ _You_ eat it. I'm getting out of here.”

Lifting himself off the chair, Levi turned on his heel and walked out of the dining room, leaving Kenny all on his own. “I'll just wait 'till lunch... in the meantime...” Levi grabbed his jacket and slipped on his Converse sneakers, opening the door without the aid of the servants. “... I wonder, how my brat is doing?”

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer:** :

Eren sat motionless in a large bedroom as the sun shone across the windows. His eyes had regained its light, but he didn't get a chance to sleep well last night. The memories of the event kept playing like a broken television, and he couldn't get it to stop. His heart started aching and his head and he was breathing hardly and it was making his pressure rise up. He even remembered what had happened last night when Armin brought him to his house.

…

_Armin took Eren to his home which was a nice two-story house with no gate, and almost a perfect lawn with a garden to go with it. He felt Eren slightly stumbling across his feet, for he looked very weak and dead and it made him hurt even more. By the time he opened the door, he was met with his parents who were sitting in the living room for they turned around to see the two boys. His mother looked exactly like Armin: her hair was blonde but longer with luscious curls, followed by her shining blue eyes. And his father had a very fine appearance and is a brunette with shining amethyst purple eyes. They both looked surprised when they both saw Armin and Eren enter their home._

“ _Armin?” Mrs. Arlert was the first one to speak up._

“ _Hey, mom,” Armin answered. “Did you you set up the guest room?”_

“ _Yes. Um, what going on? What is Eren doing here with you?” the woman asked again._

“ _That's what I wanted to talk to you and dad about,” Armin exclaimed and went on with the events that happened minutes ago. “I was at the store getting something for the house and myself to chow down and when I was about to leave, I saw Eren sitting on the side wall. He had his duffel bag and when I looked at him, he had been crying and had a bloody nose and everything. And he told me that he didn't want to go back.”_

“ _What?” Mrs. Arlert said in a slight gasp and Mr. Arlert felt a slight pang in his heart. He looked at Eren and felt himself breaking when he saw the bruises._

_“Eren, what happened?”_

“ _I... I...” Eren said in a broken voice. “I don't wanna go back there...”_

“ _What happened?” Mr Arlert asked again now in a firm tone, and it made Eren see that he was becoming very concerned of him. He didn't want to tell him, but his mind wasn't gonna let him keep it hidden. “My... my dad... he... he...” his eyes were in the verge of brimming into tears. “.... he kept beating me and....”_

_His heart was aching more for he felt regret oozing from out of him, “... he raped me.”_

_A shocked gasp came across Mrs. Arlert's face as her eyes showed horror and sadness while Mr. Arlert felt anger rushing through his veins. Eren looked away as the man unleashed his sudden wrath in front of his wife and Armin, “I knew it! I fucking knew it! I knew Grisha would go this fucking far!” he shouted out for he isn't the type of person to take any news of someone being hurt so lightly._

“ _Dad, please calm down!” Armin cried out._

“ _How can I calm down when I find out my good friend had beaten and_ raped _his own son just because he couldn't accept the fact that Carla is dead!? What kind of a father does that!?” Mr. Arlert roared in his own rage and then turned to Eren. “Eren, how has he been beating you?”_

“ _S-since last year, Mr. Arlert...”_

_That broke the cow's back and the man nearly blew his top when Eren told him that. But before he could say anything, Armin went up to face him, “Eren... would you mind showing what your father had done to you before all of this happened?” he questioned and the young brunette's heart dropped._

“ _Armin... I... I can't....”_

“ _Please, that way they'll know that it was him who did that to you,” Armin said and Eren felt his heart weakening more. He didn't want bring anymore of his own shadows of his memories, but he started to remove his jacket and his shirt to reveal his bruise on his right shoulder, and the man turned away while Mrs. Arlert just stood there in complete shock._

“ _Eren, how could you hide something like this?”_

_Eren didn't say anything..._

“ _Because he didn't want anyone to worry about him. He even lied saying that a car had hit him, when we know that a car wouldn't do that kind of damage,” Armin answered. “I'm sorry that Eren got you into his mess.”_

“ _No..” Mr. Arlert said firmly. “Don't be. Now, we understand why. Eren was afraid, but he should've told someone that Grisha was hurting him. I mean yes, he lost his wife and Eren lost his mother, but this is_ not _okay. Abuse is abuse... and raping someone. That just really takes the cake!”_

“ _Dear... what shall we do?”_

_The man sighed, “For now, we should get Eren settled. I don't want him to get anymore damaged by Grisha,” he said, rubbing his temples._

“ _Dad, please don't be mad at Eren. He's-”_

“ _Armin, I'm not mad at Eren. I'm mad that Grisha has inflicted so much pain in him,” Mr. Arlert slurred out. “All because of Carla's passing. I tried to tell him that he couldn't take his anger out on the boy, but he never listened to me and look what happened now. He fucking raped him for God's sake.”_

_Armin backed away and wanted to apologize, but decided not to say it, “Armin, just take Eren upstairs. We'll check up on him before we head to bed,” the man instructed and Armin nodded. He wrapped his arm around Eren's waist and escorted him upstairs._

_He could see the tiredness within Eren as well as the hurt, and hopes that they can do something to help him._

…

As the flashback ended, Eren heard slight knocking on the door, which slowly creaked open. It was Armin, who peeked in to see if the brunette was alright. “Hey, Eren... did you have a nice sleep?” he asked and received a headshake from the green-eyed teenager.

“No. I couldn't even sleep after what had happened last night.”

Armin's frown deepened, but still had some hope from him. “Well... would you mind trying coming down for breakfast? We would love to have you join.” he offered.

Eren wanted to say no, but when he looked at the clock, it was already past 6:00 in the morning. “Alright, let me take a shower, then I'll come down.” Armin nodded and slowly shut the door from behind, and Eren sighed heavily. He really felt horrible for telling Armin's family what's going on and thought that he should've kept it to himself, but his mind told him not to hold it any longer. Eren felt like it was his fault that it turned out this way and wanted to take everything back. He really wanted to... but it was already too late.

Soon after his long shower, Eren walks downstairs where he is met with Armin along with his parents, who were about to greet him with a 'good morning' until their faces hardened with slight cringe of what they had saw. Eren had very bad black eye from last night before he left his home when he tried to escape from his father's drunken and abusive rage. It pained all three of them to see that this boy had to suffer in Grisha's hands and not know about it... even though Mr. Arlert had the feeling about him being hurt by the man and turned out to be right.

Eren looked at his plate as a nice breakfast while the others ate and tried to lay a finger on a morsel, but couldn't. He felt his stomach growl, showing that he was hungry... but couldn't eat.

“Eren... you're not hungry?” Mrs. Arlert questioned, making the brunette swallow hard.

“I-it's not that,” he said. “It's... it's just that I feel that I should take responsibility.”

“For what?” Mr. Arlert spoke up. “For telling us that your father has been abusing you for the past year? For admitting that you were scared?”

“Yeah. I got you into my mess,” Eren spoke, trying to keep his composure. “I got you angry because of what was going on with me. I should've kept it to myself and try to face my father.”

“If that happened, your father would've went over the edge and end up killing you,” Armin spoke up, feeling his emotions slowly pour out of him. “We know you too well and we can't just sit here while you get your life taken away.”

“Armin...”

“He's right, Eren,” Mrs. Arlet said in agreement to Armin's response. “We've known your family since the day you and Armin were toddlers. And after your mother passed away, we saw how much your father was changing and how angry he grew towards you. Even though I didn't expect for him to abuse you like he did... but when you told us, it really made us fear for you. Grisha is a loving man, that we know... but the alcohol has taken over him.”

“I...I know that. I saw him change,” Eren answered. “But... I just can't face him anymore. Not after what he did to me.”

“Everything is going to be okay. That I know,” Mr. Arlert said comfortingly. “We'll see what we can do to help your father, in the meantime, our home is your home.”

“T-thanks,” Eren said a bit weakly and looked at his plate again right before he finally started eating much to Armin's relief.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer:** :

 

The bells started ringing in Shingeki High and all of the students were seen entering the school campus. Levi walked through the gates, where he is met with screaming fangirls, who he started to avoid. Once he managed to get into the building, he panted heavily, trying to get the shuddering from the inside of him to stop, but it all came back when he felt something slam onto him and a familiar voice came across his ears, making him shudder.

“Morning, Levi. Boy, you've become more hotter than before.”

“Ugh, what the hell, Petra?” Levi hissed at Petra, who threw herself upon him, letting her perfume overwhelm his nose. “Haven't you ever heard of personal space?”

“Oh, come on! We never get to spend some time together, you even left me when we had plans,” Petra cooed as she started to rub her chest against his.

“What plans? All you want is someone to get you laid, which is why you're dating Erwin,” Levi said. “You know how he is when it comes to loyalty.”

“Why would I even want to be with him? All he does is bother me about everything and wants to start a damn family. He doesn't get that I don't want to bear his butt-ugly children,” Petra spat out and that stabbed Levi in the chest when those words struck like blows. He pushed the cheerleader off of him as disgust started to crawl upon his skin and the girl's face looked slightly shocked of how he reacted.

_Damn it! Why can't she just leave me alone!?_

“Petra. I don't want to be with you,” Levi said once more. “It's bad enough that I have to deal with these annoying fangirls, and I sure hell don't want be tormented by you. And I told you before, I already have someone I like.”

Petra's face turned into a frown. She didn't like what she was hearing what the raven had said. “What!? You chose someone over me? Who is she?”

_What a dumb bitch._

“None of your damn business. You have Erwin, at least give _him_ some respect he deserves,” Levi answered in a wooden tone. He really was getting very tired of her and her sick advances, and her respulsiveness.

“Give who some respect?” Erwin's voice called up and the two turn around to see the tall blonde walking up to them. “Just what are you two talking about?”

“Oh, hi Erwin-dear!” Petra's expression changed almost immediately when she saw Erwin and latched up onto his arm almost an instant. “We weren't talking anything big. Just about how _wonderful_ Levi's game went!”

“Oh, really?” Erwin rose a brow. “Levi, my girlfriend hasn't given you any trouble now, has she?”

Levi gritted his teeth hardly, but forced a smile, “No... she hasn't,” he strained.

_Please keep her on a leash._

Erwin smiled and turned to the girl, “Petra, would you mind heading to class? I'll be there soon,” he said and the gingerette nodded in her most 'cutest' way which made Levi want to gag. He really hated this girl with a fiery passion and didn't see why his best friend was dating her, but he could see how happy he is.

“Of course, Erwin. Anything for you!” the cheerleader turned on her heel to head the other way, but gave Levi a stare before walking away, making the raven roll his eyes.

“Levi, are you feeling alright?” Erwin questioned.

“I was until my uncle and that wench you call a girlfriend decided to ruin it all for me.”

The blonde brute shook his head, “You sure are sour when it comes to mornings, but you're nothing compared to Hange,” he commented with a smile.

“Don't compare me to that fucking shitty glasses! She maybe crazy and all but she's no Ackerman,” Levi cursed.

_That doesn't even make any sense._

“Okay... um,” Erwin kept on. “About yesterday, who was the guy did you meet up with?”

Levi rose a brow for a moment which stated more annoyance, but thought about it and decided that what was the point in hiding it. “His name is Eren,” he answered simply and Erwin left blinking his eyes as he trying to get what he had in his mind to piece together until his eyes widened once he started to know who Levi was talking about. “Wait, you mean Eren Jaeger?”

“Yes, him.”

“But, isn't he an outsider of this school?”

“Kinda. Hange told me what had happened to him when I wasn't even looking and he had already caught my eye before we even met each other. He was being very distant when I saw him and was talking as if he was acting all tough and all, but I could tell that he was lonely. He needed someone by his side,” Levi explained to Erwin, convincing him enough.

“I...I see. Because I've heard almost everyone talk bad about him,” Erwin answered. “All because he was gay.”

“Tch. You don't have to remind me. Just hearing about those fuckers talking shit pisses me off,” Levi said. “I'm not the kind of guy who just stands by and watch others get picked on for no reason.”

“You're really attached to the guy aren't you? You barely even know him.”

“So what?” Levi rolled his eyes. “I want him to feel safe with me and not have him think I'm like one of my idiot teammates who just wants sex. Because that's not me.”

“Sounds a bit narcissistic to me.”

Levi toppled slightly and shot another glare, “You want me to shave those fucking eyebrows off?” he threatened.

“Whoa, whoa,” Erwin backed away, holding his hands up in defense. “I wasn't trying to insult you.”

“Whatever,” Levi muttered. “Let's just get to class. I'm already irritated enough.”

Erwin didn't say anything else to the scowling raven as he started walking with him to where they needed to be for their first period. Levi's vexation remained sizzling for a mere ten seconds and started to die down and sighed mentally. He started to feel his hours were already going down the drain.

_I really need to find the brat._

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer:** :

 

Eren felt his stomach flipping numerous times for he walked through the hallways with Armin, who shifted his eyes towards him. He could see the expression on the brunette's face that he really wanted to leave the school and never look back and it made him bite his bottom lip slightly. Eren was wearing a nice pair of sunglasses to hide his black eye so no one... not even Levi can look at it. It wasn't the best idea, but it was the only way to keep what's going on hush-hush.

“Eren, I don't think you should keep doing this,” Armin questioned the green-eyed boy. “ I mean, I'm pretty sure that everyone will understand if you just tell them.”

“No,” Eren said firmly. “I don't want anyone to know what's going on with me. If I told them, they would just shower me with their pity, especially that fucking horse face. I don't want that.”

“But that's gonna make it more hard for you. I know you don't want anyone to know your business, but you can't keep hiding away from everyone and everything,” Armin explained in his honest tone of voice. “You have to tell them what's wrong.”

“I don't want them to feel sorry for me, Armin,” Eren spoke again, his voice slightly rising. “I... I just want them to worry about themselves and not me. I'm always alone, and it's okay that it stays that way.”

“No it's not,” Armin protested. “Eren, your father hurt you the worst possible way and my parents were nice enough to let you stay with me until you get yourself together. What you can do is at least try to let us help you out.”

“Thanks for your speech, but it's best if I do this on my own,” Eren said as he pushed the sunglasses back on the bridge of his nose and Armin couldn't help but look at him in disbelief. 

“You're being stubborn, Eren.”

“I don't care. My business is not theirs.”

“Just what are you two talking about?” a calm female voice rang from out of nowhere and the two boys look up to see Mikasa standing before them, looking very stoic and level-headed. Eren just turned away from the girl and it made Armin worry even more. “Morning, Mikasa,” he muttered out. “You kinda gave us a jump there.”

“Sorry,” Mikasa replied in her collected tone and turned to the brunette. “Eren... I see you're feeling better now.”

“Does it fucking look like I'm better?” Eren stung out the most harshest way, but that didn't phase the female raven at all. “ I don't even _wanna_ talk about what happened.”

“Eren...”

“Mikasa! What are you doing ou-” Jean's voice was heard from the inside of the classroom, for he was now seen walking up to Mikasa to bring her back inside until he sees Armin and Eren standing. “Eren...”

“Dammit! What the hell are you doing here?” Eren spat out.

“Class was going to start... but the teacher didn't show up yet,” Jean simply answered before he got into the real question when he faced his ex-boyfriend. “But... I wanna know...”

“Know about what? I told you that what's going on with me is none of your goddamn business,” Eren returned sharply.

“Eren!” Armin cried out. “Jean just wants to help you.”

“Shut up, Armin.”

“Eren, don't talk to Armin that way,” Mikasa said sternly.

“You shut up too, Mikasa,” Eren nearly hissed at Mikasa. He could feel his anger slowly rising as well as his frustration. “Why is it so fucking hard for people to just leave me alone?”

“Because we're worried, Eren!” Jean nearly shouted. “How many times do we need to say it!? I hate it when you're suffering like hell and you just brushing it off like it's not a big fucking deal!”

“What do you know!?” the brunette shouted out. “You never cared about me being gay and all, so why should you care about the assholes in this fucking shithole of a school picking on me!?”

“Because it's not okay!” Armin screamed out which nearly made everyone in the school hear him. “My god, Eren! This is getting way too much! You're becoming very irritating with your stubbornness.”

“So fucking what!?” Eren shouted back. “You don't even know what the _fuck_ I been through!”

“Maybe we don't. But that doesn't give you the right to just push us away like that,” Jean went next while Armin and Mikasa remained silent. “We've been friends since junior high school and you're acting like we're your enemies. We're not here to hurt you, Eren.”

Eren glared at Jean hardly and felt himself trembling in his frustration while Armin and Mikasa just watched, “Why? Just fucking why?” he questioned.

“Why what?” another voice rang out and Eren felt his heart drop when he turned around to see...

“Levi?”

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five of Sledgehammer has finally come to and end, but the story continues on. Now, I wouldn't go into detail with this chapter, but I guess I did a little better on this chapter. And Eren... he's still in his snarky side because I don't want him to be weak and a crybaby.
> 
> More will be coming soon. So in the meantime, let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne! 
> 
> -PhantomFighterZero


	6. Sledgehammer :: Chapter SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, PhantomFighterZero here and this here is my sixth chapter of Sledgehammer! Yes, my sixth chapter and I am looking forward in seeing how Levi will react when he sees what was going on with Eren.
> 
> Okay without further ado, let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Attack on Titan does not belong to me... sadly.

 **Warnings:** Bullying, swearing, character bashing, and Eren's sharp tongue

 

**Sledgehammer**

Written by KuroganeBlade

_CHAPTER SIX_

“Levi?”

Eren turned around to see none other than Levi standing with a raised eyebrow and his heart nearly dropped. He wasn't expecting him to be here, even though he already knows he is in the same school with him. Armin, Mikasa, and Jean looked up to see the raven and not everyone is thrilled to see him here. “W-what are you doing here?” Eren was heard saying before anyone else. He didn't like what was happening to him now.

“Um... I go to this school, duh?” Levi said as a smile cracked across his face until he looked at Eren, who had his sunglasses on.

“Hey, what's with the sunglasses? Trying to hide those beautiful eyes of yours, brat?”

Hearing the pick-up line, Eren turned away from the raven looking slightly ashamed and the person who started to let out a growl was Jean, for he didn't like how Levi was speaking to him. “Hey, who the fuck do you think you are talking to Eren like that?” he hissed as he jumped in front of Eren and Levi staggered back, looking slightly stunned. Not only Jean is a complete horse-face, but he is very protective of the brunette.

“Whoa, whoa. I'm not doing the brat that way,” the senior answered. “I wanted to check up on him, nothing more.”

 _Damn, the fucking horse! Who the fuck does he think he is shielding_ my _brat!?_

“Is that so?” Mikasa asked. “We were just talking to Eren, and like always...”

“Nobody was talking to you, Mikasa!” Eren shot out at the girl, who remained in her stoic phase.

“Eren!” Armin shouted out.

“Whoa, what's with the attitude?” Levi questioned Eren in concern. “D-did something happen after we went home?” Eren shot a glare at Levi and then looked away once more, “What happened to me is none of your business, Levi,” he shot out icily. “I don't like it when people get all worried sick when something's going on in my life.”

“And that's the problem, you act like you're okay, but you're really not!” Armin shouted. “This is what Jean was talking about before this guy showed up!”

“Thank you,” Jean answered. “And I don't think this asshole has any business just showing up out of the blue!”

_Asshole!? Are you asking for a fight, you fucker!?_

“What do you mean by that?” Levi queried at both Armin and Jean and then turned back to Eren. “Brat, what are those two talking about?”

“Doesn't matter,” Eren spat out. “I'm leaving.”

“Oi! Brat, wait!” But it was too late, Eren had left the hallway, leaving the others in complete disappointment and frustration. Levi just stood there in slight confusion wondering why Eren had gotten more colder.

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Hours had passed and Levi was now at the gym with his basketball team along with the cheerleading squad who were practicing their cheers much to his agony. The boys looked at the squad and started going through their perverted fantasies as they went on with their practice drills. The sounds of their high-pitched voices pierced through the raven's ears and it almost literally made them bleed. Despite that, his mind was wrapped up in what had happened earlier and it was taking effect very well.

_Is there something about that brat I don't know about besides getting picked on?_

The question was burning in his head and it made him worry.

_Just what is it that made him more distant?_

But then suddenly, a basketball slams on Levi by the face which nearly knocked the wind out of him causing his team to react in slight horror. The sound the a whistle shrilled across the gymnasium and the team turned their attention to their basketball coach who saw what had happened. “Ackerman! Are you alright?” he called out.

“Tch!” Levi cursed. “I feel like my head's been fucking slammed into a brick wall!”

“Sorry!” one of the players called out.

The coach sighed, “I think that's all for today. Hit the showers!” he exclaimed and all of the players walked their way to the boys' locker room and Levi rubbed on his head as the throbbing rippled through his skull and it made him more irritated than before. The sounds of the showers was heard on the other side of the room while Levi changed his basketball uniform to his regular clothes. He slammed the door shut and sighed heavily as his concern about Eren didn't leave his mind.

_Just what happened when I wasn't around?_

“Heeeey! Levi!” a male voice called out and the raven sighed when he turned around to see where the voice came from. It was none other than one of his teammates, Gunther, who approaches him along with the other boys.

“What do you want, Gunther?”

“Me and the guys had just found some hot chicks on the way out. You gotta come and join us!” Gunther exclaimed with a smile on his face. Levi could see the excitement from the male's face as well as the others and like always... he could notice the perverseness from their eyes. Seriously, don't these guys have other hobbies other than chasing girls?

“Gunther, you know that I'm not interested in your silly affairs.”

“Aw come on!” Gunther tried to convince Levi otherwise. “One day isn't gonna kill you, and these chicks are from the science club. They maybe geeks and all but fuck! They're totally our types!”

“ _Your_ types. And the whole reason is that you can't keep your horny ass in check. You fucking libido is starting to become a complete eyesore. You know I don't like being hooked up with people I don't know and uninterested in,” Levi slurred out in the most coldest manner.

“But you're our basketball captain, Levi. Most of them talk madly about you!” one of the other players said.

“Yeah, at least try to introduce yourself,” another one said.

“No,” Levi said curtly. “I told you a billion times that I'm not interested.”

The guys looked at the Ackerman in complete disappointment for he continued to finish what he had to say to them, “You guys already know that I don't go down like that, and if I _was_ interested, I'd have to hear them squeal and fawn over me. It may be fun and games for you, but for me... it's contagious. And P.S.: I'm already with someone.”

“Huh?” Gunther and the boys shouted out.

“You already hooked up? Who is she?”

“Tch. You guys really have no brains at all,” Levi slandered. “It's not a girl, it's a guy.”

The boys stood there in complete silence and their hearts dropped when they heard Levi said the gender, “WHAT!? A guy!?”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Honestly. I really don't have time for this,” he said to himself.

“Dude! You can't be serious! I mean... you're not into guys like that!” Gunther shouted out at the raven. “You're like a sex god of the whole entire school!”

“Don't be saying things about me that isn't true and what made you butt in on who I like?” Levi returned. “Unlike you worthless shits who just care about how many girls you bang in one day. The person I'm seeing is having a bit of a rough day right now and I just wanna see if he's okay.”

“I think he's serious,” another player said.

“Damn straight,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“I don't get it.... just who the hell is this guy you're seeing?” Gunther spattered out.

“Eren Jaeger, who else?” Levi snorted out in annoyance. He really didn't like how everyone was getting into his business, but he did so that Gunther can finally get to stop snooping into his business, and to show that his affection towards Eren was about to blossom. But it turned out it made things a lot worse for him.

“WHAT!? Eren Jaeger!?” the whole team nearly cried out.

“Why him?”

“Why? Because he was the only person to catch my attention,” Levi went on to his snarking.

“Y-you can't hang out with that loser,” Gunther protested, still shaken of what had happened earlier and Levi gave him a dry stare.

“And why the hell not?”

“Have you seen him? He's gay!” Gunther blurted out loud enough to bring echoes across the locker room. “He's attracted to guys! You can't be serious about being friends with him who doesn't like the opposite sex! It's sick and just flat out wrong!”

That made the rope break within Levi after hearing that and he like he said, he isn't the person who can take seeing innocent people being picked on for no reason and Eren is no exception, “Who the fuck are you talking to me about the brat?” he growled out. “At least he has some sense unlike you and the rest of the idiots here!”

“But don't you even realize how much he's brainwashing you?” Gunther kept on with his bullshit. “It's like he's spreading some disease on you, but permanent!”

“Yeah, he's gross!” another player shouted out.

“He's a nobody!”

“What a fag!”

“No one cares about him at all. He can go kill himself for all I care!”

The raven didn't want to hear anymore of the insults and he slammed his fists onto his locker, making the whole Titans team cease their banter and look at their captain who is now trembling in slight anger, “All of you shut the fuck up! I will not have anyone, not even my own team, talk about Eren like that just because he's fucking gay! All because he needed someone in his life!” he shouted out.

“But Levi-”

“I don't want to hear anything from you anymore, Gunther or anyone else! Practice is over, so you can go fuck those tramps for all I care, just don't drag me along. And if I _ever_ hear you talk about Eren as if he was fucking trash, I'll be glad to get kicked off the team because most of you will be in the fucking hospital. He is mine and mine only, and I won't back down if something happened to him in this fucking shithole.”

With that said, Levi storms his way out of the locker room, pushing Gunther out of the way and the others just watched their captain leave. They've never seen him snap like that before and for what? Someone who is worthless to them? They didn't know why Levi defended Eren, but they could tell how angry he quickly got when they said those disheartening things about the brunette, and they didn't want to piss him off even more. All they've done is keep bothering him in getting a girlfriend in which Levi is uninterested in and it's been going on for too long. So, they decide to leave him alone, but they felt disgusted when they heard that their captain was hanging out with Eren.

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Levi walked out of the locker room, his anger slowly starting to turn to annoyance. He really hated how his team talked about Eren, and he didn't regret in lashing out at them for being complete assholes. The raven already knew about the brunette being gay thanks to Hange telling everything about him, but he was still worried about what happened this morning.

He ignored the ogling stares from the female students and kept walking through the hallways.

_I need to find Eren._

But just as he was about to do what he was about to do, he hears the banging of the lockers where he hears none other than Eren shouting in an angry tone and it was coming from the other side of the hallways, not to mention other voices. Wasting no time, he dashes over to the other side where he see none other than Reiner and Connie picking on the brunette, who looked extremely pissed off. The two boys started laughing at Eren along with a few other boys which one of them pushed him against the lockers.

“Come Gayger! Aren't ya gonna get up and fight like a _real_ man?” Connie snarked.

“Fuck off!” Eren spat at him.

“Look at you. You're pathetic!” Reiner taunted, his arrogant smirk showing. “Why don't you just die already?”

After that insult, Connie and the rest of the goons grabbed Eren by the arms while Armin was seen screaming at them to let him go while one of Connie and Reiner's lackeys held him down. “Let me go, you fucking pigs!” Eren shouted out until he felt something slam onto stomach which happened to be Reiner's fist. He winced harshly as the boys laughed. “You were asking for it, fag!” he ghosted out in a most sinister manner, and before he could do anymore damage, his fist was stopped by Levi's hand for the raven was standing right behind him, looking way more pissed than Eren.

He pushed Reiner's fist away making him fall back onto his ass. “Reiner!” Connie cried out for he and his group released Eren and run up to see if he's okay. They turn around to see Levi, who was cracking his knuckles while walking up to them with a murderous glare.

“Who the fuck are you!?” Reiner shouted out.

“No, who the fuck are _you_?” Levi hissed back. “What the hell are you doing to the brat?”

“We were just helping him toughen up,” Connie cried out to the raven. “I mean look at _you_. I mean you're the star player of the Shingeki Titans! Gayger here needs to learn not to act like a fag towards people.”

Levi shot an excruciating death stare making Connie squeal fearfully before he turned to Eren, who was helped by Armin. The brunette picked up is head revealing his bad blackeye and Levi stopped at his tracks. His heart nearly dropped on how horrible it looked and then all of the sudden, pictures started flashing in his mind.

_Mom, what happened to your eye!?_

_It's nothing, Levi. I just ran into a pole._

_There's no way that happened. It's that man who's living with us, isn't it?_

_No, dear. Please, there's nothing for you to worry about._

The memories somewhat made Levi wince right before snapping out of his thoughts and walking up to Eren, “Brat... what happened to you?” he asked, almost about to lose his breath.

“I got into a fight... and they were the ones that started it,” Eren said and shot his eyes at Connie and Reiner.

“What?”

“No!” Reiner “Don't listen to that lying fag, we didn't do nothing!” Reiner exclaimed and Levi turned around and marched up to the quivering bullies and grabbed the tall blonde by the shirt, pulling him close to his face. “Is that so? Then, how would you like it if I rearrange your face for hurting what's mine?” he said darkly and Reiner panted heavily, feeling the fear taking over his heart. “I bet your little friends here will be delighted to watch every single scene.”

That was just enough for Reiner to free himself from Levi's death grip, “You know what? Fuck this, let's get outta here!” he cried out. Connie shrieked in horror as he along with the rest of the guys who scurried out of the hallway until their voices wasn't heard anymore. Levi turned back to Eren, who dusted himself off while Armin tried to help him, but was pushed away slightly.

“I don't need your help.”

“Please don't do this today, Eren,” Armin said with a sigh.

“Eren...” Levi's voice spoke up and the two boys turned around to see the raven walking up, mainly towards Eren, who gave him a cold glare. “What do you want, Levi?” he asked him in a wooden tone.

Levi looked very pained of how bad Eren looked with his blackeye and couldn't help but feel angry for what he had said, “Did... did those fuckers really give you that blackeye?” he questioned.

“I already told you they did,” Eren said, keeping his lie in check. “And didn't I say that I don't need your pity?”

“But... why? Why would they do this to you?”

“And why would you care? I may had a little of your fun, but that doesn't mean that you can just barge into what's going on with me,” Eren shot back. “So, why don't you go back to your precious little team and leave me alone?”

Levi felt a pang in his heart and Armin just stood there looking at Eren in complete disbelief. The raven couldn't believe that this teal-eyed angel would turn extremely cold in a complete sudden. He remembered how he told him what happened with his family and he was brave enough to tell him, and now he's like in complete isolation. He wanted to to say something to Eren, but the brunette picked up his sunglasses and grabbed his backpack.

“Come on, Armin. We're getting outta here.”

“But, Eren-”

“We're leaving... _now_.” Eren stormed out of the hallways and Armin just sighed before following in pursuit.

Soon, Levi was standing alone feeling a bit heartbroken of what he had saw. But then, he started to think about and realized that something was very wrong within seconds.

_Something's not right with the brat. I don't know what, but I'm getting very worried._

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

((Time Skip))

Weeks have been passed since Eren started living with Armin and his family. He tried his best in trying to forget about what had happened with him and trying to forget about Levi and sometimes couldn't get any sleep because of it. So, during his stay, he ties to distract himself in trying to help out with the Arlert family although, he started to feel like he might be doing a bit too much. Armin started to notice how the brunette's behaving and decides that he should talk to him. One night, Mr and Mrs. Arlert were preparing dinner, the blonde walked up the stairs to the guest room where Eren was staying and decided to knock the door.

“Who is it?” Eren called out from the inside.

“Um... it's me....” Armin said. “C-can I talk to you for a second?”

“Come in.” was all Eren said and Armin walks inside of the bedroom where he sees Eren in his bed and his blackeye was half-healed. “What is it that you want to talk to me about.”

“Well... you've been living with us for a while, and we're very happy to have you here. But we're starting to become worried about how you are acting,” Armin explained.

Eren sighed, “Armin... I don't think we should be talking about this,” he said.

“We should and we are. I mean, you've been acting very cold to that guy and even lied to him about the blackeye,” Armin went on.

“Levi shouldn't be knowing what's going on with me. What's my business stays my business.”

Armin bit his lip slightly, “Yes, but that kind of business like you being abused and bullied shouldn't be kept quiet. You could've at least told him what happened. I mean, he saw your blackeye,” he spoke.

“Look, why the fuck are we even talking about this? I told you that no one should know what's going on with me, I don't want their pity. It's nothing but a waste of their time,” Eren shot out in the most powerful sting which left Armin falling back slightly.

“Eren, I know we've been going through this many times, but you don't seem to realize that everyone is worried about you, including me.”

The brunette wanted to say something back, but Armin made sure that he didn't. He looked him straight in the eyes, “If you keep shutting yourself out from everyone else, you'll regret it,” he said in his serious tone and he knows that he's right.

“So what? Feeling sorry is just a waste of energy.”

His stubbornness was becoming over the top.

“How is it a waste of energy, Eren? How?” Armin exclaimed.

“Why should I even tell you about it?”

“Eren, you're not being reasonable.”

“And you're not even trying to let me live my life,” Eren shot back at the blonde who remained silent at the moment. But their silence was cut off when the door was opened and Mrs. Arlert peeked inside.

“Armin? Eren? Are you in here?”

The two turned around to see the woman, “Oh... sorry, Mom,” Armin said. “We were just talking.”

“Well, dinner is ready. You might want to come down before it gets cold. Especially you, Eren. You really need to eat a bit more,” Mrs Arlert said before walking out of the room and once she left, Armin turned his head to the brunette. He wanted to say something to Eren, but decided not to.

“Dinner has already started.”

He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. He looked at the brunette once more and then sighed before heading out of the bedroom.

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Morning has hit once more and Levi was seen grabbing his backpack as one of the maids were seen standing at the door. Kenny was seen walking up to the raven, who was putting on his shoes and folded his arms. A frown came across the old man's face for he sees how quiet Levi was being. “What's with the silent treatment my nephew?” he questioned and the younger Ackerman jumped.

“Aaagh!” Levi turned around to see his uncle standing right behind him. “What the fuck, old man!? You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!”

“Now, now,” Kenny said with a small smile, “You know it's very rude to use that kind of language.”

“Piss off! I don't have time for your stupid games!”

“Oh? Then, how come you were very silent when you came home from school?” Kenny questioned.

Levi managed to slam his mouth shut for a moment, then managed to give his uncle another answer, “It's none of your business, okay? You wouldn't understand.”

“Really? Because if something's on your mind, you can tell me.”

“Like I would tell you!”

“Um... young master?” one of the maids spoke and the raven turned around, “The limousine is ready to take you to school. Shall I escort you?”

Levi nodded his head, “Yeah, if you want. I'm just not in the mood in facing the old man.” The maid nodded and Levi gets up on his two feet, making sure that his shoes are in place. He walks to the door and says his goodbye to Kenny without even looking at him and was escorted to the limousine by one of the maids and it was none other than a large sleek black Lincoln limousine parked outside of the Ackerman mansion. The maid opens the passenger door and Levi slides inside.

“Have a wonderful day, young master.”

“Yeah, sure,” was all Levi said before rolling the window up and the limo driving out of the driveway.

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

The bells have rung and Levi was in his locker grabbing his textbooks, and felt his ears being pierced by the shrill ringing sound. “Man, today is gonna be shittier than before,” he said to himself as he started to think about Eren once again and how cold and harsh he spoke to him weeks before. Those words took quite of an effect on him, but he couldn't stop worrying about him.

_I need to see if the brat's okay..._

Levi kept swimming in his mental ocean until a female voice rang out of nowhere, startling the raven.

“Um... Levi?”

“Aagh!!!” Levi turned around to see a female who was half his height standing with a concerned look on her face, she had bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes, that showed a concerned expression at the same time showed an innocent image. “K-Krista! You scared me!” Levi cried out. “For a second, I thought it was going to be that fucking shitty glasses.”

“Sorry,” Historia Jeanne Reiss aka Krista Lenz answered in her innocent tone. “But it looked like you were spacing out.”

Levi sighed, “I was just thinking about some things,” he said and then looked at Krista's outfit and his face was in complete disgust when he saw what she was wearing: a Shingeki Titans cheerleader outfit. Just when his morning was going to get better. “Krista, why the fuck are you wearing a Titans cheerleader uniform?” he asked her.

“Oh this? That's because I made it into the squad. You didn't know that?” Krista said with a smile. “Hange convinced me to try out and I did and they said I was in! Isn't it great?”

Levi just stood there in complete displeasure, “What... what the fuck is wrong with you, Krista!? You know those pom-pom skanks only do those disgusting chants so they can get laid with either my team or those football brutes!” he cried out.

“Hey! Not all cheerleaders are sluts, Levi,” Krista shouted back looking taken aback by the raven's comment.

“Krista, I've been there. And they're very slutty that I know,” Levi started to think about a certain someone who is in the team and a shudder ghosted out of his throat.

“Levi, you can be a buzz-kill sometimes,” Krista commented in a huff.

“I'm saying the truth, and right now... I need to get to class.”

“And it looks like we're gonna be in the same one,” Krista added and Levi rolled his eyes before slamming his locker shut walking to where he needs to go and the blonde female following him from behind. He really shouldn't be thinking about her joining the cheerleading team with those other girls and made his stomach churn, nearly reaching to the danger zone. He needed to find Eren and find him soon.

…

Soon as Levi and Krista arrived, all of the students were there including Eren's friends, and even Hange, and Erwin who looked up and waved at the two. “Levi! Krista! Over here!” the four-eyed female cried out in her most hyper tone of voice which made the raven cover his ears and scowl in complete annoyance while Krista just remained smiling while walking up. “Fucking shitty glasses! Haven't you ever thought of keeping your voice down!?”

“Sorry. We just found out that the teacher is out sick today. So, it's study hall for all of us!” Hange exclaimed.

“That might explain why you're in your best mood today,” Krista said. “And school has already started.”

“Don't we _all_ know that?” Levi seethed at the blonde and then sighed loudly and all three heads turned directly towards him.

“Levi, what's gotten you so gloomy today?” Erwin questioned.

“It's Eren,” Levi answered. “He's completely changed when I met him again. He wasn't like that when I took him out the other day after school. When I get to see him, he just brushed me off and not only that, I found out that he had a blackeye and told me that those idiots, Connie and Reiner inflicted it on him. When they told me that they didn't do it, I started to notice something wasn't right. I tried to ask him why, but he just told me to fuck off and went on with his business. I don't know what's going on, but I'm starting to get worried.”

Krista, Hange, and Erwin just stood there silently, and somehow, Armin heard every single word. He was just an inch away from the four and his heart was aching.

“Armin?” Jean asked. “What's wrong?”

“It's just...” Armin stammered, trying to get the words out.

“Is this have to do with Eren?” Just as Jean mentioned the brunette's name, everyone else turned around just in time to see what was going on.

“Is everything okay?” Marco was the second one to ask.

“I...” Armin said and then groaned. “Guys, would you excuse me for a minute. I need to do something.”

The male blonde got up out of his seat and wasted no time walking up to where Levi and his company were sitting. He started fiddling with his hands as nervousness had started to creep up on him while taking a stop at the desks. Levi heard the footsteps and looked up to see Armin standing in front of him, “Hey, aren't you one of the brat's friends?” he questioned.

“Y-yes. I am... and I assume you know Eren, right?”

“That's right,” Levi said. “What brings you here?”

Armin began to bite his lip for the suspense was starting to become overwhelming for him. He didn't know what type of trouble he might get into, but after hearing Levi, he felt like he knew what was going on with him, and he _does_ know.

“Listen, there something I have to tell you.”

Armin was about to reveal what was going on with Eren, and the others were listening from behind while Hange, Erwin, and Krista listened very closely.

_ **To be continued...** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the sixth chapter of Sledgehammer, where we finally stopped when Armin was going to tell Levi what's going on with Eren, and we finally get to see some more of the characters in this chapter as well. It really took me a long time to get this down and getting the dialogue was getting pretty hard like in all of fanfiction. They make think it's easy, but it's not... I keep saying this over and over again.
> 
> Well anyways, that's all for this chapter and I am looking forward in making the seventh chapter in how Levi will react!
> 
> Let me know in your comment/review section in how this chapter went for you!
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne!
> 
> \- PhantomFighterZero


	7. Sledgehammer :: Chapter SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer! In the last chapter, we stopped where Armin was going to tell Levi was was going on with Eren and now we're gonna see how will he react to what the blonde is going to say. So you better hold on to your hats because this will have Levi's anger triggering as well as Eren cussing Armin out.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of its material. They belong to Funimation Entertainment and Isayama Hajime.

 **Warnings:** Violence, Levi's anger triggering, and Eren's swearing

 

**Sledgehammer**

Written by KuroganeBlade

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

“There's something I have to tell you,” Armin said trying to keep himself from getting nervous.

Levi just stood there looking at the blonde after he said that and his heart started pondering loudly. “Tell me about what? Does this have to do with Eren?” he questioned him and Armin nodded wholly. The raven could see Armin playing with his thumbs and trembling slightly meaning that he was getting more nervous and scared at the same time. He may barely know him, but something tells him that he knows what's going on with the brunette.

“Yes. Since you know him more, you should know what's going on with him,” Armin said.

“Then, tell me,” Levi told him immediately. “Why is he acting the way he's acting? Why is he trying to push everyone away? Even me?”

Armin bit his lip, “The reason why is because...he's being abused by his father,” he said and almost immediately, everyone including, Hange, Erwin, and Krista gasped in complete shock and Levi stood there looking completely baffled.

“W-what?” he winced out.

“Eren has been beaten and abused by his father,” Armin went again to Levi. “His mother died last year, and my parents started to suspect that Eren was getting beaten by him and when he came to my house crying and all, we saw everything. The bruise on his shoulder, the black eye, everything. But Eren acted like what was happening to him wasn't hurting him, but it was.”

Levi was panting hard of what he was hearing and his heart started breaking, but at the same time, anger was slowly starting to build.

_Is this why Eren's been acting like this?_

“So, it wasn't Connie and Reiner who gave him the fucking blackeye?”

Armin could hear the venom within Levi's voice, “No... all of that was all Eren's father,” he said and everyone just stood there in complete disbelief.

“My God! Why didn't he tell me this?”

“And... there's one more thing you guys need to know,” Armin said once more as he gulped, his body becoming more tense and quivering at the same time. “When I saw Eren... he looked very traumatized. He was shaking with fear and hurt, and he looked like as he had been awakened from the dead. That's when he told me... his father.... he raped him.”

Everyone gasped in utter dread and Levi's eyes shrunken in complete horror and soon flashbacks started to become flash within his mind and his heart started bleeding with rage, hurt, and sorrow.

_Stop please, Aaah! AAAGH!_

_Shut up, you stupid bitch! You make me sick!_

_I'm sorry! Please stop... no please. Stop! AAAAH!!!_

_Stop it, please! Mom! MOM!!!!_

“No... no!” Levi panted heavily as he got up from his desk. “Why... just fucking why!?”

“Levi! Please calm down!” Hange cried out as she tried to calm the raven down, for he was becoming very overwhelmed in a millisecond. Levi couldn't believe that something like that happened to Eren, and he didn't tell him about it or anyone else, not even him. “How can I calm down, Hange!? When I find out that the brat has been fucking raped by his own father!?”

Everyone else watched Levi go into his rage and most of them were pretty scared. Jean was shocked of what happened, but at the same time, he too felt angry that Eren didn't tell him what happened either. He dated him for Christ's sake. But things started to get more tense when Eren finally comes into the classroom after hearing the commotion and Armin was the first one to take notice.

“Eren!”

Levi looked up to see Eren in the classroom as he asked, “What the hell is going on here?”

“Eren, listen-” Hange spoke up, but Levi stopped her and he slowly started walked up to the brunette, his rage being visible and all. “Brat... is this true?” he asked Eren.

“True? What are you talking about, and what the hell are you doing here in our classroom?” Eren questioned.

“Answer my question,” Levi said venomously. “Is it true that your father has been beating you?”

Eren's heart dropped to what Levi has asked him, “What? How did you-”

“Your friend here has told me everything about you being abused by your father and you didn't tell me or anyone else,” Levi said in his raised voice. “You even lied to them about what was going on!”

“What? Who told you this!?” Eren shouted back.

“Eren, please-”

“No. I wanna know who in their fucking right mind told you what's going on with me!” Eren shouted out after cutting Hange off once again. The brunette looked at his friends and then at Levi's group, “Who told you what was going on with me!?” he asked once more and then he looked at Armin who looked away and Eren felt his anger rising to the top. He gritted his teeth and stormed up to the blonde who turned around and the next thing that happened was a loud clap that echoed the entire classroom and everyone in the whole room stopped their talking and turned around to see Eren's hand across his left side and Armin looking very shocked as he held his cheek.

Eren has slapped Armin... hard.

“WHAT THE FUCK, ARMIN!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL THEM BY BUSINESS!?!?!?!” Eren yelled at the blonde in his loudest blood curdling tone and everyone looked in complete horror. They had never seen the brunette this mad in their lives. In fact, they never seen Eren blow up like ever. “ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO FUCKING BETRAY ME, AFTER I TOLD YOUR SORRY ASS NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT ME BEING FUCKED UP BY MY OWN FATHER!? ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID!? **ARE YOU!?!??!?!** ”

“I'M SORRY, OKAY!?” Armin shouted back at the brunette. “But I had to tell them what's going on with you! Every single day I see you suffering mentally and physically and it's was starting to upset me! You keep pushing everyone away, even Jean and Mikasa who were trying their best to help you! You're not you anymore!”

“That doesn't give you the fucking right to run your goddamn mouth!!!” Eren shouted back. “If you were really my friend, then you would keep my business out of your fucking mouth!”

Levi stood there shocked of what the brunette had said and Armin's eye started brimming with tears as he stood there hurt of what Eren had said to him. “I... I was trying to help you, Eren! I wanted everyone to know that you're hurting from all of this! We've been best friends since we were kids, and here you are shutting people out, shutting _everyone_ out! We weren't trying to betray you at all!”

“Well, too fucking late, Armin! I told a billion times not to tell anyone and look what you fucking done!” Eren shouted out.

“Stop it, brat...” Levi growled out.

“You stay out of this Levi! In fact, why don't you go fuck some whores while you're at it? You've been a pain in my ass ever since I met you! You never gave me any space and I was stupid to even tell you my life!” Eren jabbed at Levi. “You're just complete shit like everyone around here!”

“I said STOP IT!” Levi roared and Eren stopped his snarking showing to see the raven in his full rage.

“You never told me that your father was hurting you and fucking _raped_ you, and here you are taking your anger out on everyone who are trying to help you!? Why, Eren? Why would do something like that?”

“Because it's not their business!” Eren shouted back. “And it isn't yours either.”

“That doesn't give you the right to berate them for doing what's right!” Levi shouted back.

“Well it doesn't matter anymore. They know about me, and it's not even worth it anymore,” Eren snarked back and Levi stood there, his anger changing to complete flabbergast.

“Not worth it!? Brat, this isn't you! I know you're not serious about brushing this off. Your father fucking raped you and here you are-” But soon Levi stopped his sentence and shook his head, his anger quickly coming back.

“No...”

Eren breathed heavily, “You're not gonna say anything else?” he asked him harshly.

“No... where the fuck do you live?”

“What!? Why should I tell you!?” the brunette shouted out.

“Tell me where do you live, brat,” Levi went again darkly and Eren could see the dark aura flowing within him and deep inside he was getting frightened to see how pissed off Levi was getting. “Where. Do. You. Live?” the raven asked again and the brunette felt himself stammering within seconds.

“He lives in Shigansina Street, Levi,” Hange said and Levi turned around. “4325 Shinganshina Street. I pass his house most of the time.”

“Thanks, shitty glasses. Brat, you're coming with me,” Levi grabbed Eren by the arm and started pulling him out of the out of the classes.

“Don't touch me, Levi,” the brunette spat out. “Let go of me, you asshole!”

“Eren Hugo Jaeger, do not start with me today. We're leaving this school right now to go to your house,” Levi hissed darkly and Eren lets out a gulp. He has never seen him that mad although he was like that too when has yelling at Armin. He started dragging Eren out of the classroom and out of the school. As the two were gone, Armin broke down in tears and everyone watched the scene while the rest went on with their business despite being shaken by both Eren and Levi's anger.

“I was just t-trying to help Eren. He didn't have to go off like that, I... I... I... didn't mean to upset him or anything like that. I was..” he kept on stammering until he couldn't hold it any longer. Seeing the blonde crying, Erwin gets up from his seat and took the junior under his arms and let him cry onto his chest, trying to soothe him from what Eren had said to him. Krista remained silent, while Jean, Marco, Bertolt, and Ymir stood silent. Mikasa remained at her stoic phase, but hurting on the inside and Sasha felt like she was going to cry as well.

Hange was pained as well as she watched Armin cry his eyes out while being comforted by Erwin. She felt like crying for Eren, but she kept herself in check. “Levi... please don't do anything stupid.”

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Levi has finally arrived at Eren's old house, 4325 Shinganshina Street and thankfully, the door was left unlocked like it was before. Eren finally yanked his arm back and looked at the raven, “Levi, why did you bring me here!?” he shouted at him and the senior glared at him. “I want you to pack everything you have,” he said clearly and it left the brunette sputtering.

“W-what!? Why would you want me to do that!?”

“I'm getting you out of this place. There no way in fucking hell I'm letting you stay here,” Levi answered sharply. “Get any luggage you can find and start fucking packing.”

“Levi-”

“Do it now, Eren.”

Eren wanted to protest but decided to do what the raven had told him. He went to the closet which was filled with many spare and unused suitcases. The brunette went into his old room and flashbacks started to slam onto him making him remember the night his father started beating him. He panted heavily and tries to keep them from haunting him as he starts packing everything he had in his drawers into his suitcase. Once he was finished, he went into his closet where most of his clothes were hung up and starts packing them into his other suitcase.

“Hurry up, brat,” Levi demanded.

“I-I'm trying, okay?” Eren shouted back.

“I told you, you're not staying at this place anymore. So you better pick up the pace,” Levi stung out at the brunette, but felt regret starting to waver within him.

_I hope the brat doesn't hate me for speaking to him like that. But this is the only way. I don't want anything bad happening to him._

But then suddenly, the front door suddenly open and an angry and drunk voice slurred from out of nowhere. “And where the fuck have you been?” the voice gave Eren a harsh chill through his body when he heard none other than his father approaching his room, and Levi lets out a dark growl. “Has your faggy ass been fucking around with those other homos?” Grisha ratted out.

“No,” Eren stammered. “I... I was just leaving.”

“Leaving?”Grisha pushed Eren hardly and the brunette felt himself being struck with fear. “Who the fuck told you to leave? Huh!?”

_No.. not this again!_

“ANSWER ME, YOU FAGGOT!” Grisha roared in his rage as he started throwing his bottle at the brunette and it winds up hitting him in the head this time. He screamed in pain as he fell onto the floor, all of the alcohol splattering all over his face while his head started to bleed. Grisha started marching towards his fallen son until he was stopped by Levi. “Stay away from him,” he said viciously.

“Oh, so you're one of the faggot's friends, huh!?” Grisha slurred out. “People like you make me sick!”

Grisha lunged at Levi to attack him and Eren watched in horror of what his father would do to him. As the man got closer to him, the raven lets out a growl as his eyes showed rage and coldness and within seconds, he slams his fist onto the older Jaeger's face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

“Aagh! You little shit!” Grisha yelled as he gets up on his feet and tried to throw a punch, but Levi tackles the man to the ground and starts slamming his fists onto his face.

“You fucking bastard!” Levi yelled in his rage. “You beat your own son and you fucking raped him!? It's _you_ who makes me sick!”

Levi kept on throwing his fists at the man, nearly breaking his nose and giving him a busted lip. He felt his own rage burning within him as he kept on inflicting Grisha with his blows and Eren quickly grabbed the tall raven from behind despite the bleeding, sparing his father from getting anymore thrashed. “Levi, stop! Stop!” he cried out in screams. “Please, you're gonna kill him!” Levi tried to break free, but he was surprised to see the brunette strong and his grip was very firm.

He shot his glare at the teal-eyed boy as he finally breaks free. Groaning was heard from Grisha as he was seen laying down on the floor, his face now bruised and bloodied which left Eren looking in total pain and horror. “Brat, get your things and let's get outta here. Now!” he shouted out and the brunette quickly did was he said without any objections. Eren looked at his father again who kept on groaning and wincing on the floor and leaves the house and never looked back.

Levi grabbed his phone from his pocket and puts it on speed dial, “This is Levi, I'm heading home right now,” he spoke under his ear. “I know I should be in school, but I'm coming home. I'll explain everything when I get there. Make sure the guest bedroom is fully tidied up by the time I get there.”

Levi hangs up the phone and turned to Eren who was following him from behind. He could see that he was still injured from the blow of the liquor bottle and he didn't want to look at him right now. He hated to see his angel he had fell in love with go through this pain and trauma and he felt like crying for him. But the raven swallowed his emotions and tries to make it back to the house before he had to lose his temper again.

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Once they arrived at the Ackerman Mansion, Levi was greeted by the maids of the compound while Eren just watched how calm and respectfully they interacted with him. The brunette simply turned away and when the maids turned around to see Eren, their eyes widened with shock of how bad his wound was, but what got them more shocked is how Eren be standing with that kind of wound.

“Oh my goodness! What happened?” one of the maids questioned.

“It's... it's nothing,” Eren answered.

Levi turned his head to the maids, “Please. Would you take Eren to the guest room? I'll be there to check in within. And fix his wound once you get there,” he demanded firmly as he turned the other way.

“And where will you be going?”

“I will be checking in with the old fart to see if he's there,” Levi answered.

The raven turned his head away and the two women quickly followed their orders. “Here, let us take your luggage to your room. We we need to treat that wound,” the first maid said and the brunette didn't say anything and followed the two upstairs to the second level of the lavish residence. Once he was finally settled, the maids brought back a first aid kit and started treating the wounds of his head. They saw the solemn look on Eren's face and could see the pain oozing out of his eyes. They bit their lips slightly and looked at each other, very unsure of why Levi brought him to the home, but they remained on their duty and managed to finish by bandaging his head and dressing the bruises.

Once Levi returned, the maids bowed to him respectfully as they were excused. Once the doors close, the raven turned around to face Eren and he could see the anger and pain within him. “Eren...” he started to speak.

“Why?” Eren cut him off. “Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to drag me out of school to do all of that?”

“Because.... I didn't want you to suffer there,” Levi answered as he walked up forward. He wasn't enraged anymore, now that he and Eren are now alone. “Now that I know that fucker of a father of yours has done all that shit to you. You don't have to be afraid anymore.”

“Whoever said I was fucking afraid, Levi!? Who gave you the mind to just snatch me out of my own house!?” Eren nearly shouted. “Why are you acting like you're like my knight in shining armor?”

“Brat, you don't get it do you? If l let you stay there any longer, that bastard would've killed you,” Levi pointed out truthfully.

“But that didn't get you the right to just nearly beat him to death!” Eren kept on with his shouting. “God, Levi! If Armin kept his fucking mouth shut, none of this would've have happened!”

“Stop. Just stop,” Levi said, as he tries to keep himself calm. “I know you're hurting from this, but you need to stop this now. I got you away from your father and you keep acting like what I did was wrong. I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt by anyone... and I absolutely didn't like how this man fucking raped you. What he did was disgusting and unforgivable.”

“Why... why are you being so nice to me? You're on the fucking basketball team for Christ's sake! You're very popular with everyone and have everything! All I get is taunts and insults every single day from time to time and nobody even bothers to even _be_ my friend, so why would you care for a loser like me?” Eren shouted back as tears started to fall from his face. He didn't want the raven to see him looking very pathetic, crying like a girl who is going through a breakup.

Levi walked up to Eren and knelt down to him, “You wanna know why, Brat? I'll tell you,” he spoke. “It's because I've fallen in love with you.”

Eren's tear-filled teal eyes jolted to the sentence, “W-what?” he asked.

“Yes, I've fallen in love with you. From the day I met you, you were on my mind and I knew that you were lonely. And the teasing... it was because you've already taken my heart with you. How you looked and how you spoke... you've entranced me,” Levi admitted and when Eren heard the tone of his voice, his heart skipped a beat and felt himself becoming warm by the moment. And Levi wasn't joking at all... not even a snicker.

“Y-you don't mean that.”

“I do, brat. And I don't take back what I said. I was hurt when Hange told me what was going on with you, and you needed someone to be beside you. And I wasn't going to stand there and have you get bullied by those asswipes or get killed by your own father. I don't want to see you suffering anymore, and I don't want to see you sad and scared.” Levi lets out a comforting smile as Eren continued on crying silently.

“L-Levi....”

The raven wiped the tears off of Eren's eyes softly. “It's gonna be okay, you don't have to show me anymore of your tears,” he said.

“But... I.. I don't wanna be a burden to you,” Eren choked in his tears.

“You're not... but I won't let you go back to that house again. So, you will be staying with me from now on,” Levi said as he got up on his feet. “I haven't told my uncle what happened yet and he maybe a nosy old fuck, but I know he's a very nice man. So when I see him, I'll introduce him to you.”

Eren just sat there as Levi sighed heavily, “And I really wanna apologize for snapping at you. It may have scared you, but I just didn't want you to get killed... not after what happened years ago.” he said.

“Years ago? What do you mean by that?” Eren questioned and a sigh came out of Levi's mouth.

“I'll tell you when I get home, I'm heading back to school. You, in the other hand, might wanna stay here for the rest of the day. I don't wanna take you back and have you get picked on by anyone, not even those two idiots. My maids will be here whenever you need anything,” Levi walked up to Eren and gave Eren a kiss on the forehead.

“Rest up, okay? I'll be back soon.”

Levi turned on his heel and walked out of the guest room, leaving Eren all on his own. Eren felt himself breathing heavily, wiping his tears from his eyes. He didn't know what to say about Levi having him stay with him after finding out that Grisha was abusing him, and he was even shocked that he would get extremely pissed off, not at him, but that he was even being abused. Eren really didn't want to make Levi as a pain and he didn't want to feel sorry for him, but what's done is done. But part of him was smiling, smiling that the fact that he wasn't lonely anymore that for the first time... he had someone who loves him.

It maybe a progress, but that's all he ever wanted.... is to be loved.

_ **To be continued...** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the seventh chapter of Sledgehammer were Levi finally knows what was going on with Eren. I'm not really fond of how it came out, but I know that it will make you guys go crazy. LOL. Now, that's out of the way, I can try to brainstorm of how the future chapter should be like and there will be some possessiveness in the later ones as well as some smutty goodness!
> 
> That's all for today and let me know what you think of this chapter! Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne!


	8. Sledgehammer :: Chapter EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer. Now, in the last chapter, Armin has revealed to Levi on what was going on with Eren, causing the brunette to snap at him. But after hearing about the abuse and rape, Levi gets Eren out of his old home and is now living with him from now on. But there was something that Eren doesn't know about Levi as the slow romance slowly starts to begin!
> 
> Now without further ado, let's get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Attack on Titan does NOT belong to me. The series belongs to Isayama Hajime, Kodansha, and Funimation Entertainment. However, the story for this fanfiction is created by me, KuroganeBlade and no one else.

 **Warnings:** Bullying, Sweetheart Levi and his anger, Eren's swearing, Budding romance, and Yaoi... no sex yet.

 

**Sledgehammer**

Written by KuroganeBlade

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

After returning to school, Levi tried to keep himself calm for everything has been scrambling in his mind. Moments ago, he had gotten extremely enraged of finding out about what was going on with Eren and nearly killed the man who damaged him: his own father, Grisha. Not only that, he had gotten the brunette out of his hell called home and moved him into the Ackerman mansion. He wasn't very comfortable on how his uncle will react if he told him, then again he cringed in annoyance if he did find out. At the same time, he felt memories of him and his mother slam into his skull and after telling Eren about what happened years ago.

Aside from all of that, Levi found himself happy that he was able to tell Eren how he felt about him. Since day one he fell hard for him by just looking at him and didn't regret dragging him out of the house. He wanted to protect him and if he gets chewed out by him, he wouldn't give a fuck. As his mind started to clear eventually, he wondered how Eren was feeling. He was thinking how he was doing back at his home and wondered if he's being well cared.

“I hope the brat is feeling alright,” he said to himself.

“Hey... um, Levi?” Hange's voice called out, causing the raven to snap out of his thoughts to face Hange who was looking at him.

“Oh, it's just you. What do you want?”

“Are you feeling alright?” Hange questioned. “You were ready to blow your top moments ago.”

“It's over now,” Levi said letting out a deep sigh. “I got him out of that hellhole and he's living with me.”

Hange nearly toppled over, “Y-you dragged Eren out of his home!?” she cried out, loud enough for Levi to cover his ears in complete annoyance. “Why would you do that? You could've just called the police.”

“Why? If I did call them, they would take too long. And besides, the brat's sicko-of-a father was going to lay his dirty hands on him. I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting _my_ brat, parent or not,” Levi answered bluntly.

“Levi... you can't be that stupid, can you?”

“No, I'm just doing what's right.”

Hange felt her glasses slowly dropping to the bridge of her nose, as a look of complete disbelief. She wondered why she befriended the raven. Maybe it's because he was anti-social before he changed through meeting Eren, or it's because he was born this way. Hange could never understand Levi, but she was worried about how much trouble he would get into for hurting someone he doesn't know. Then, again Levi wouldn't care and she felt like she shouldn't have told him about Eren being bullied and all. There was nothing she can do now.

“Honestly... how can I even put up with you?”

“Just be glad that Eren is still alive. If he wasn't, I would be in prison already,” Levi snapped back.

“That I don't wanna see,” Hange said uneasily.

Levi sighed again, “I'll be in class shortly. Give Erwin and Krista the heads up,” he said and walked off, leaving Hange running her hands through heir brown hair.

“That Levi. Can be so troublesome.”

Levi walked to his locker to grab what he needed until he heard laughter from the other side and it wasn't that far from where he was standing. He walked up to see were the obnoxious commotion was coming from and there he saw a group of larger students in varsity jackets and it looked like they were vandalizing someone's locker. But when he looked at it closer, it showed that the vandalized locker happens to belong to Eren. He felt his anger slowly starting to rise on how these jerks would dirty his locker like that, and he felt like he needed to do something about it. He marched to the gang in which one of them noticed him come their direction and an arrogant smirk etched on his face.

“Oi!” Levi started as he marched up and the bout smirked. “Well, well, well. If it isn't the little NBA-wannabe,” a gingerhead, who was the ringleader snarked. “It's sad that you chose to be with those losers than be with us.”

Levi scowled, “Why the fuck would I join you football brutes? I maybe popular, but I'm not stupid. Speaking of which, what gives you the fucking nerve to vandalize Eren's locker?” he stung out.

“Oh, so you're friends with that little homo? I thought you were smarter than that,” another boy mocked.

“Yeah, you don't even realize that you'll get infected by his own diseases,” went the next one. “And you call yourself popular one.”

Levi growled darkly, “Don't you fucking dare talk about Eren that way, you fuckheads!” he barked. The boys were taken aback in a mocking way and then laughed, “Oh, you mad? Where's your little princess now. I bet he's drinking so much bleach now that he's laying in his own filth,” the leader snarked.

“Just who the fuck told you about him?” Levi questioned.

“Our good friends, Connie and Reiner of course,” the other football jock said. “They've told me how worthless that Jaeger fag is and their right. His gayness is starting to become contagious, it's getting so overwhelming. People like him needs to get raped by some old ass man, raped so badly that they can give them a disease.”

Levi heard what the asshole had said and those memories started flashing in his mind.

_Please, stop hurting her! Mom! MOM!_

The raven was panting heavily as his anger was rising from within as arrogant laughter ghosted out of the jock, “Man, if that happened to him right now, I would totally post it up on Facebook! That way he'll be able to kill himself and we'll be free from his faggy ass! Just imagine it, so much paradise! We'll be able to finish high school without him trying to suck our di-”

The jock was cut off when a fist slammed onto his face and he was sent sprawling across the floor and the rest of the gang stood there in complete shock. They looked up to see the basketball player looking extremely pissed than he was before, so pissed that his veins were popping out. His slate-blue eyes started to lose its sheen as they pierce through the gang's skulls.

“What the fuck!? Are you trying to pick a fight!?” the ringleader shouted out.

“I'm getting sick of hearing everyone badmouth Eren, especially worthless scums like you,” Levi growled darkly.

“You sure got some guts hitting one of our guys just because we made fun of your little princess!” the other jock barked out. “Maybe it would be better if _you_ died with him along with your ugly ass mother!”

That broke the rope within Levi and within minutes a loud roar was heard from the hallways followed by loud punches and groaning mixing within the air. Levi's anger as reached its breaking point.

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Back in the Ackerman Mansion, Eren was seen walking through the large hallways where he was surrounded by large paintings mounting on the wall. He looked at every single frame for they had different styles from around the world and he felt himself being envious of how lavish Levi has. “He does have everything,” he thought aloud to himself and sighed solemnly. “I didn't know why he said that he's fallen in love with someone like me. I'm nothing compared to him.” He could remember what the raven had said to him, earlier.

_I don't want to see you suffering anymore._

“Just fucking why?” Eren could feel the tears brimming from his eyes again, giving them a slight sting.

He wiped the tears off his eyes and sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do now that Levi has found out about what happened to him. He really wanted Levi to leave him alone, but at the same time if that happened... it would be over for him. The brunette could feel his heart telling him that he needs to give up the stubbornness already because Levi has already shown that he's is his 'knight in shining armor'. His other side was already happy that the raven had saved him from meeting an early death, and here he is trying not to accept it.

It had already been hours since Levi had went back to school and then suddenly, the doors open which made Eren walk out of the hallways and into the foyer where he saw none other than Levi walking inside and the maids gasped loudly.

“Young master! W-what happened to you?”

“I got into a fight, so the principal suspended me for the rest of the day,” Levi muttered as he was seen with some bruises on his face.

“Oh... your uncle won't be happy if he sees you like this,” one maid said in a worried tone.

“Tch! Does it look like I care? All I know is those fucking shitheads better not talk shit about the brat or else they won't be seeing another light of day.”

The maids felt worry on their faces of what happened to Levi in school, but they took him in to treat the bruises inflicted on him despite Levi not even caring about them. Eren sighed and left the foyer before the raven even took notice of him leaving.

After his fixing, Levi walked managed to stop at the guest room where Eren was staying and he slowly peeked through the door, “Oi, brat. Are you there?” he questioned.

Eren turned around to see Levi coming in, “Oh, it's just you. What happened?” he asked dryly.

“I got into a fight with those football brutes,” Levi commented.

“Why would you do that? They haven't done anything to you.”

“They were talking shit about you, brat and they were dirtying your locker. The one thing I don't like about going to school is to see or hearing fuckheads badmouthing you. So, I gave them a quick roughing up.”

Eren turned away, “You're not gonna leave me alone, aren't you?” he asked. “After what happened earlier.”

“Brat, you know that I don't want to see you hurting anymore,” Levi went on as he walked up to the brunette. “Not after what Armin has told me and everyone else.”

“He should've kept his fucking mouth shut.”

“Oi, don't start this again. I understand that you didn't want him telling you, but you can't keep blaming the people who are trying to help you. You can't keep pushing everyone away.”

“I... I know that,” Eren said. “I just don't want people feeling sorry for me.”

“You keep saying that and it'll make things harder for you,” Levi pointed out. “I really don't like you acting this way and also, I didn't like how you handled the situation with Armin earlier. What you did was out of line, and I think you need to apologize to him.”

“Huh? Levi, why? I told Armin that no one was supposed to know what's going with me, and did he listen? No, he didn't,” Eren barked back. “So why should I apologize?”

“Because he cares about you as much as I do,” Levi returned.

Eren wanted to say something back to the raven but became very stuck and soon his urge for comebacks started to fizzle away. Damn, Levi was breaking the ice around him in a instant effort despite the tears he had shown towards him and now he's feeling powerless. He cursed at himself when he realized that Levi was right about Armin, he does care about him and when he slapped him in front of everyone for telling them what was going on with him, the blonde felt hurt and humiliated. Armin tried to tell Eren that he shouldn't run away from his problems, but when he refused to listen, the blonde spilled everything. And it wasn't mostly his fault. God, Eren wasn't having a good day at all.

“Oh, he cares?”

Levi nodded, “Yes, he does. And I know that it wasn't his business, but you can't be mad at him for that,” he said.

Eren groaned, “Levi, I really hate it when you're trying to get me to change my mind.”

The raven smiled, “Hey, you can't get mad at me for that. You're living with me now, and I want to see you live happy and not have anyone look down on you or hurt you. So, please, brat. Just apologize to Armin, and he'll forgive you,” he said.

Silence occurred for a moment.

“Eren....”

More silence.

Levi's smile turned to a smirk, “Eren Hugo Jaeger.... if you don't answer me... I'll have no choice but to kiss you,” he said in somewhat in a playful, and flirting threat that sounded very seductive all at once. Eren's face turned completely red when he heard him. “Ugh... fine! I'll go apologize to him! Happy?” he said finally giving in.

“Was that hard?”

“And here I thought my day wasn't going to get any worse. You're like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde,” Eren commented sharpily.

“Now, that's the brat I know.”

“Asshole,” Eren rebuked right before there was a knock on the door and the two turned around to see who was at the doors. “Young master? If you are in there, I am here to inform you that your uncle has returned home. He would like to see you when you have the chance,” a female voice called out and Levi sighed in annoyance, his happiness completely killed in an instant. Why does the old man have to ruin his fun?

“Alright, I'll be there,” Levi answered and then groaned.

“What is it now?” Eren asked.

“My old fuck of an uncle is back. Which is kind of good, because I wanted you to meet him,” Levi answered.

“Really, you want me to meet someone that you don't even like?”

“I already told you, he maybe a nosy old fuck but when you get used to it, he's a nice man. Although, he may not be a bit please if he saw me like this right now.”

Eren shook his head in complete displeasure.

_Seriously, this asshole has some issues or something. But then again, I am pretty thankful that he did saved me from hell._

“Well, it's better than hiding like a little bitch.”

Hearing that remark, Levi shot a glare at the brunette as a smirk, “Says the one who didn't want open to anyone else,” he returned and Eren just completely frowned. “Oh, you just had to go there, didn't you.”

“At least I managed to save my damsel in distress,” Levi said as he walked close to the brunette. “Maybe I should get something in return, like maybe a kiss?”

“FUCK YOU, RIVAILLE!” Eren shouted in complete embarrassment and the raven laughed.

“Come on, let me take you to my uncle,” Levi said. “He doesn't like to wait too long.”

“God fucking dammit, Levi.”

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the eighth chapter of Sledgehammer and it's short, but that's okay. I'm running out of brain juice for this story, but that doesn't mean that I'm stopping. I just need to get my brainstorming power back and I will be able to write on my next chapter. Also, I promise to write what had happened back when he was younger and there will be some drama coming in, but there will be lots of romance, mostly focusing on Levi and Eren.
> 
> So, anyways. Let me know what you think about this chapter, even though I wasn't very pleased on how I wrote it. 
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne!
> 
> -PhantomFighterZero


	9. NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a note, NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, all you readers! This is PhantomFighterZero and this here is a message that I will be doing a revision of Sledgehammer because I thought that it should've been done like TaeyeonEreri's successful fanfic, What Am I Doing Here? which I got some inspiration from. However, I will NOT delete this story. Because there might be new readers out there who want to read the original fanfic. There will be some new dialogue, and new scenes in the new story and I will do my best in this new story!

I will be posting the revised chapter soon!

 

-PhantomFighterZero


End file.
